Wait! This is my mission! Oh Fuck!
by Dark Rose Charm
Summary: A young woman has a mission into the naruto universe full of ninja and she never thought it was real I mean how could she! She has all the knowledge but why did she end up in the first Shinobi war! I mean come on seriously man! Things can not get worst...I stand corrected right before my eye is Madara Uchiha himself and all I can think of is one thing "fuck I am so screw!"
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone this is my first time making a story of my own ever and it took me a lot of time and effort and well I hope you enjoy it...let me know what you guys think about it and such alright I wanted to make this story a little different as you know I do not known naruto at all the only thing that is mine is my oc I wanted my oc to be different because a lot of oc I have read are either transported into naruto world or has been reincarnated there and a lot of them die young with no family or a love life and such and don't get me wrong I love some of the story and such so I wanted mine to have a family of her own and that she has a purpose to try hard and to get back to her home. So this is gonna be in the Era of the war with Madara and his clan as well as Hashirama and his clan so I was thinking that there is barely any story of them so I figure why not give it a try so yeah let me know what you guys thought about and well I hope for the best anyway please enjoy the story and also this is gonna be rated M for many reason k much love! ;p**

 **Wait?! This is my mission?! What the hell did I get myself into?!**

 **The third party POV:**

A young woman is running as if her life depends on it and it truly is, she is running with all her might and strength to catch up to the man that is going to the cliff side, while hoping and praying that she is gonna make it on time. She is completely soaking wet and a bit muddy but she doesn't care, right now her adrenaline is fully kicking in, in high alert, she is so close...so close to her destination once she has made it to the cliff side her worst fear has finally come true...this situation that they are in is a complete nightmare to her...the sight alone made her wanna vomit, right in front of her stood a man that she once thought she knew is now pointing a gun at 8 year old boy head. The little boy has chestnut hair with dark blue eyes and a beauty mark at the left side of his eye the same mark that the young women has on her eyes as well...the young boy eyes that once held full of hope and happiness is now full of fear and anguish not only that but he is soaking wet as well but he wasn't just any boy...no this is far worst...this boy near the cliff side having a gun aim at his head is her son. Seeing him there shaking out of fear with tears running down his face...broke her heart...all she ever wanted is for her children's to lived there life with happiness and for them to be safe, for them to have a wonderful career and there house full of laughters and love with her beloved husband...she doesn't understand why this is happening to her or why this man that once used to be her friend is doing this to her... is it because of her husband, is it for money?! power?!...she does know that her husband does some shady business at time but it provides them and give them a good life for her and her families at time she knew it was wrong but she love him so much, she loves her life and her children's...so she ignored it...and learned to be okay with it but right now seeing her son like this bring so much anger and rage because he has nothing to do with this...he is innocent and she swears when this is over with she will make sure that this man suffer if he so much harm a hair on him…..

 **(Mother POV)**

The mother is pointing her gun at the man…

"Let him go! He has nothing to do with this!"

The man still had his hold on the boy and the gun still aim at his head "Oh he has everything to do with this"

The boy still couldn't stop crying and calling out to his mother "mami (mother)...I'm scared (still crying)"

The mother is looking into her son eye seeing him like this is truly breaking her heart bit by bit but she has to stay strong for his and her sake as well "it's okay mi cielo (my heaven) everything is gonna be okay"

The man is looking into the mother emerald eyes "Drop the gun or I'll shoot the boy" in a deadly tone.

The mother could tell that he is being serious about it, so without giving much of a second thought she made a surrender hand gesture and slowly putting her gun down to the ground.

The man just kept looking at her "Now kick it towards me" still giving her the same deadly tone

She does what she is being told to do because she couldn't bare if anything happen to her son

Her son keep looking at her, he keeps calling out toward her hoping that she will save him "mami?!" (mother)

She looks at him again giving him a sad smile

"It's okay baby...your gonna be okay" she looks towards the man eye once again "Please let my son go...I'll do anything...take me instead...but please let him go...he is innocent and has no part of this…(starting crying a bit)...please…" she feel so helpless right now, she feels like she has failed as a mother because she couldn't protect her child from this dangerous man in front of her...

The man never stop looking into her emerald eyes "I'm sorry...I never wanted this to happen…( looking at the boy) to him...or to you" Giving her a guilty look it was the first time he ever show his emotion.

The mother couldn't stop her tears from falling from her face "then...please...let him go….please...if not for him...then please do it for...me...if our friendship meant anything to you...then please...let him...go" desperate to save her son she is willing to give him anything.

The boy couldn't help himself but to cry even more because it hurts him seeing his mother like this...never has he seen his mother cry like this before "mami!" (mother)

The man just look at the boy then the mother "I can't do that...I betrayed your husband trust for money...all I wanted was to have what he has...the money...the power...but most of all...you" giving her that sad longing look...

"Even if you did get rid of my husband...I would never be with you! I always consider you as my friend but after tonight you are dead to me now" giving him an angry look promising him he will pay for this...

He looks so sad and so hurt "Heh (sad laugh)...I guess what they say is true...you came at the wrong place and at the wrong time...it's just...why.?!...why did it had to be _you_ of all people...even if it pains me to do this...I have to kill you and your son" looking like he is so broken by now...

The son just kept crying out to his mother stretching out his little arm towards her hoping that he can reach her "Mami!...mami!...maaaammmmiiiii" (mother constantly)

The mother just kept crying "PLEASE! PLEASE! JUST LET HIM GO! TAKE ME...NOT MY SON! PLEASE!"

The man just looked into her emerald eyes once again...just as he was ready to kill the boy he said to her "I'm sorry" with tears in his eyes

The boy cried " **MAMIIIIII!" (MOTHER!)**

The mother cried as well " **NOOOOOO!"**

Just as it looks like all hope is lost...a helicopter appears and flash it light at the man...and the man was so surprised at the copter but it was enough of the distraction that she needed so the mother tackle the man toward the ground she then take away his gun just as the boy was about to make a run for it...the man grabbed unto the boy once again...the boy struggle to get himself free but the man wasn't gonna let that happen...the mother pointed her gun toward him and yelled with all her might

"Let my son go... **NOW!"**

The man looked at her and said, "If I'm going down then I am taking him with me!" He then did the most horrific action that this man could do the mother didn't expect him to do it but he did, he threw the boy at the edge of the cliff and he immediately fell you can still hear his screaming.

The mother scream as well " **NOOOOOO!"** She immediately threw her gun out of the way and dive right in the cliff...as she is falling she then see her son and he is still screaming his little heart out...she then pulled him into her arms and then she pulls out her special type of gun it has a hook attached to it she then tied the rope around herself and her son to make sure they are both safely secure she then pulled the trigger...the hook is sent flying towards a tree and once it did it went through the tree and secure itself...the mother started pulling her son and herself up to safety just as she was sure they were safe the man came into view...and pointed his gun at them...the mother is prepared to shield her son from danger. Just as the man was about to pull the trigger he was shot through his chest from his backside he then staggered for a bit but then he fell down towards the cliff...the mother look up at the man that saved her and her son life...the man in front of her eyes, who is also her hero is a man with blond hair and blue eyes looking so soak and panting a lot as it appears he was running a marathon but she knew he ran with all his might to get to the boy and the young women on time and right there on his hand is his gun that shot the man to his death...she recognize the man it is her beloved husband came to there rescue...the husband is so relieved to see both his wife and his son are safe and not harm...the wife just look towards her husband eyes, eyes that are so full of love and said to him...

"What took you so damn long amor" (love) giving him a lovely smile even under the circumstances.

The husband just look at his wife with a smile of his own "Sorry lyubov moya (my love) I didn't mean to take so long...glad I made it on time" giving her the look that always made her heart melt.

Then that looked filled with so much love suddenly turn very deadly, the same look that all men fear, the look of a promise of a whole world of pain that is coming toward his future as she speaks with him full of sarcasm "cutting it up pretty close aren't you dear...you better make it up to me and your family for this! I want a full retribution for this! Do I make myself clear! Now hurry up and get us out of here... **NOW!** "

The husband can feel a shiver running down his spine knowing his wife is being serious and best to do what she say otherwise there's gonna be even worse consequences for him later on if he doesn't listen to her right away "yes lyubov moya" (my love)

He start pulling the rope up but it's kinda hard since it pouring a lot this late at night suddenly the rope begins to break the husband is starting to freak out knowing if he doesn't hurry he will not only lose his son but his wife as well...the wife see that the rope is starting to break slowly...she knew they won't make it on time...and that both of them are heavy but there is only one thing left for her to do...she look into her son eyes giving him the look full of love and some tears...she gave him a hug and a kiss on his forehead telling him how much she love him and that to make sure he take care of his little brother and sisters...to always protect one another and be there for each other and to also keep on eye on there dad for her but most of all to stay strong together and be a happy family again even when she is gone...the son didn't understand why she is telling him all this...he was thinking everything is gonna be okay wondering why she would say such a thing, that she isn't gonna be with them anymore but even so he promised her he will...then the mother look up towards her husband eyes...his eyes full of tears and fear as well as pain but also full of love...he knew what she is about to do but he didn't wanted to accept it...how can he...knowing he is gonna be the cause of his wife death…

The wife look into her husband eyes and she knew what he is thinking "stop thinking that this is all your fault because it isn't mi amor" (my love)

The husband isn't surprise that she knew what he is thinking...after all they have know each other for 10 years now and she still read him like an open book "How can you say that?! How can you say it isn't my fault!" He looked so broken...

The wife knew he is in so much pain right now but with little time left she has to tell him how she feels "because it isn't love...I don't blame you for any of this...I only asked you for your forgiveness...because I am about to leave you with 4 of our children's all alone...I am about to leave them motherless and you without a wife...and for that please forgive me but know this I love you with all my heart and body and soul...ever since i met you...you have given me the best years of my life...you have given me 4 wonderful children's and you have given me a family, a home, and a peaceful life...I knew what I was getting myself into and I accepted it...because I love you! You have given me a second chance...you have saved me from myself, a life of depression and darkness as well as loneliness...and for that I am eternally grateful (tears are running down on her face)...I love you now and forever" giving him once look loving smile

The husband too is crying so much after hearing what his wife has said to him those beautiful words that will forever be engraved in his memory and his heart "Please...don't leave me...please...we need you...I need you...you have given me everything I have ever wanted...you have given me happiness, laughters, smiles, pains, tears and love...you have given me so much more and you have given me the one thing I always wanted in my life and that is to have a family with the woman that I love with every fiber of my being as well as my body and soul...you have my heart and you are my everything...so please don't leave me...I love you...I forgive you...please don't go" begging that this is all a nightmare and that he will soon wake up from it and be back to his room with his lovely wife in his arms and his children's are all safe and sound but that isn't the case.

The wife is touched by his word she couldn't stop the tears of both joy and pain "promise me you will look out for them and protect them...promise me you will be the father I know you can be" still giving him that beautiful smile he loves so much.

The husband knew this was there final goodbye but he still refuses to let her go "I promise lyubov moya (my love)...I promise you! I love you!" Crying so hard with so much pained in his very soul.

The wife smile then she took out her pocket knife and held it on her side of the rope and look at her husband one last time "I love you too mi amor (my love) now and forever more...goodbye my love" and just as she said those last word she cut off her side of the rope and then she start falling towards her doom even when she is falling she can still hear her husband and her son screaming for her, there screams are so full of pain and anguish...calling out towards her. While she is falling she has a smile on her face she will die with no regrets knowing that her husband will protect and take care of their children's and that she will always watch out for them in heaven and with that in her thoughts she finally closed her eyes and accepted her faith and then everything just went dark after that...until a bright light engulfed her and turn her into a tiny speck of bright light and went shooting up towards the sky as if it was a falling star and that where something unexpected is gonna happen to her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello** **everyone thank you for those who added my story to follow and also choose it as** **one of their favorite I am both quite happy and honor anyway I wanted to put another chapter as soon as possible so people don't lose interested already in this story because it didn't start out yet in naruto world anyway again I don't own naruto the only thing that is mine is my oc k anyway enjoy ;p**

 **Third party POV:**

The young women is sleeping peacefully but then she begin to stir a little she didn't want to open her eyes just yet...but she knew that even if she didn't wanted too...she knew that she has too, as a young 24 year old mother with 4 kids, her family are always her's first priority after all she is a stay home mom for a reason, now don't get her wrong she can easily get a job or work at her husband company but she choose to stay home to take care of her family and she enjoyed every minute of it no matter how tiring it can be for her at some time..this is one of those days that you are sleeping so good that you don't even wanna wake up because it is too comfy but no matter how tempting it is for her to stay in bed all day she already aware that she got a lot of things to do...first thing first she need to make breakfast for her husband, two sons and her twins girls then she need to get there diapers change after that she need to start breast feeding them and then she gotta do some grocery shopping as well and after that she need to do laundry...and oh my gracious there is so many things to do in so little time to do so...but it is what it is to a wife and a mother.

"Mmmm…mmm….is it morning already?!" When she finally open her emerald eyes she then begin to notice that this isn't her room and soon she realized the situation she is in, she frantically start looking around the peculiar room she is in, the walls and the decor are all the same color...white (so plain)...well minus the bed she is laying on...it took her a minute to finally sink in and that when she finally panic like any other normal person would do in such a situation like this...

" **WHERE THE FUCK AM I...WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!"** She literally start running around in a circle completely freaking out, her arms are flying around everywhere not understanding what's going or how she got here in the first placed...about 5 minutes later once she started to calm herself down and got that panic mode out of her system she then decided to sit down at the bed she was laying on before and to start thinking how she ended up here…

"Okay, okayyyy...just...just came down Rue...I am sure I can figure this out I just need to stay calm and think rationally...now the last thing I remember was...I found out that a traitor is after my husband...he was someone that I once consider as a friend (looking very sad and hurt about it)...when we found out it was him we try to corner him but out of desperation he had capture my oldest son and held him hostage...he then took of with my son with him...mmm yeah that about right so then I ran after him but not before I grab one of my guns and then I start hunting him down...I found them both at the cliff side...I'd had try to talk to him out of it even beg him of letting my son go...a helicopter found us and then he threw my son at the ledge of the cliff...I went after him...secure myself and my son safety...my husband save us and kill that man...we talk and said our goodbyes...and I cut off my rope...and then I plunged...down to my...death (she was having flashbacks of everything that has happen to her on that night)

She couldn't help herself but her tears began to form in her eyes...one by one her tears started to fall...now that she remember what had happen to her she then began to realized what is going on "I see...so I'm dead now...everything was real...it wasn't a nightmare after all" and that was when she finally let out her cries she then begin to hug herself on the bed because what else is there for her to do...she just lost her family not too long ago...after awhile she began to calm herself down again she then look around the room once more, the room itself is all white but not only that there is also a large dresser with a lamp on it and next to that is a door so when she open it, it looks like a walk in closet with so many different type of white clothing in it everything in this room even the decor are all the same color white the only thing that stick out in this room is the bed because it is the color of red (they really need to add more color in this room) but then she notice another door...at first she hesitated to open it but she made her decision...so she finally did open it...she then notice it is a living room that also has the same color as the previous room she was just in...white (why am I not surprised...I am beginning to hate the color white) the living room has a long and comfy couch and what is mount on the wall is a flat screen tv she then begin to notice that there is also a kitchen as well with a fridge full of different type of food and there are lots of cabinets in this kitchen that has different varieties of spices and seasonings in them and when you start looking around some more you find some plates, cups, and other things that are very useful there is also a table as well I guess she didn't realized that everything that she need that is accentual is already here...well it makes sense why she didn't notice it before she did had a freak out not that long ago...today was just one hell of a roller coster ride full of emotions for her suddenly her stomach began to growled pretty loudly that it even echo in the living room...

"Well I am getting pretty hungry might as well get something to eat...hmmm I guess I'll make myself some chorizo con huevos (with eggs)...hmmm I wonder if there's any bread around here (she then start looking around and found some) ohhhhh...Italian bread my favorite! So soft and crunchy! Yay!" Once she found everything that she need so she can cook for herself she began to cook it...after about 15 to 20 minutes later once she was done she then grab a plate full of food and sat at the table she then began to pray to god thanking him for her meal, after she was done she started to eat her meal but then she decided to watch some tv while she was at it she then grab the remote and then turn on the tv luckily for her there was anime on the TV...she then started watching one of her favorite anime show "fairy tail"...she loves anime, manga and so much more why?! because well for one thing it is funny and two it is entertaining and three who doesn't love it…

"Hahahahaha! You gotta love natsu and his crazy antics and poor Lucy I feel so bad for her she gonna be late paying for her rent again" when she was finally done with her meal she then went towards the kitchen sink and start cleaning up after herself when she was done washing them and drying them off she then grab the dishes and put them back at the cabinet where she found them in the first place after that she then start looking around the white living room again she then notice their is another door she began to walk towards it and when she open it she notice it was a bathroom and inside of it is both a tub and a shower "Hallelujahs! I can finally take a bath! Yes! Lord know that I surely need one! Ya-hooo!...*she then made a face*...-_-...Ah! Shoot! I just realized even if I can have a bath...what's am I supposed to wear! Because I am certainly am not wearing those white clothing that I found in that walk in closet! Fugg nugget!"

Just as she said those word all of a sudden a black duffle bag just appear out of no where and nears her feet no less "Whoa! We're the hell did this come from?!" She then start looking around she look to her left and then to her right but see she nothing?! Then she looked down toward the bag again and because she is a cautious person she decided to kick it but then she jump back in a fighting position just in case something happen or come out of the bag...but then nothing so she decided to kick it again and again nothing happen so she went down to her knee and started poking it this time again nothing happen so she does it several time just in case. Once she decided it was deemed worthy that it is safe she then open the duffle bag and she was surprise what she has found inside of it...it has several clothing that she would wear includes pj and there was bras and underwear as well as her iPhone, a toothbrush, a towel, a brush, her charger and a solar panels, her blow dryer, a deodorant, perfumes, first aid kit, a sewing kit, a purification kit, matches, a stealth pocket knight, a Swiss Army champ knife red, ropes, 6 shoes laces, a compass and even her black eyeliner with an essence matt matt matt lipgloss (yes that exactly what the lipgloss call don't believe me look it up at forever21 you will have the idea). She was surprise that the bag has everything she ever thought off...how convenient yet at the same time quite suspicious?!

"Hmmmmm...what to do, what to do?! I know I could used a nice hot bath right about now...but at the same time to see a duffle bag full of supplies and clothing is quite suspicious and can be very dangerous...what if it is trap?! But then again if someone was gonna attack me then shouldn't they have done it by now?!...hmmm...decision decision…AH! Screw it! I am taking my long relaxing hot bath right now! I'll worry about the consequences later!"

20 minutes later once has finally done relaxing in her tub and used her blow drying to dry her hair and brushed her teeth...she then look inside the duffle bag again and took out a red cotton blend cami then she decided to wear a high waisted denim shorts with a cube & floral chiffon top it is color of ivory/multi with faux suede tall boots color tan. And boy did she looks good with her outfit she style her hair called the hentai milf (if you don't know what I am talking about then look it up at google then put down hairstyle name there will be a picture of girls different hair style of colors and name but with no faces it will say haircut names for females | find your perfect hairstyle) so that way you have the idea what she look like...now that she is done and ready she decided to look at herself in the mirror to recheck herself she knew that she is pretty short I mean come on 5'3 and that because of her mother side of the family since she is from Guatemala they are known as short people like very short but good new she received her mother emerald eyes and a heart shape face since she got pregnant when she was 16 years old she got a nice curves and ass to go with it and her breast are huge although sometime she wish it wasn't because finding a shirt that can actually fit her is quite hard and no it's not because she is fat by far from it she actually got a nice pack there since she work out a lot and her thighs are nice and thick but because she got pregnant so many time her breast just got twice as big she used to be a 36C and now she is a 40DD so yeah can be annoying at time with these breast but off course her husband love them so very much for many...many reasons. Anyway in her father side he is also hispanic but he is from Cuba he is so full of passion and determination he also love to sing and dance a lot and learned different dancing style including break dancing and most of all he loves to play his instruments especially his violin...father is a very artist type of person and he also has a beauty mark near his left eye the same way as I have mine, my oldest son and one of my twin girls has her beauty mark near her left eyes as well my father has silver grey eyes and chestnut dark brown hair and my mother has black hair my father has a very dark tan while my mother is light tan so I have a medium tan but when you look at me you can see I have my father chestnut dark brown hair but I bleach my hair a bit so I can add some highlights to my hair (like like gold) to make it shine and because I look good with it, I also have my mother emerald eyes I am the spitted image to both of my parents. Now that she has finished freshening herself up she went back to the white living room were the tv is at and decided to sit down at the couch and just watch some more anime while drinking some coke.

"Well now that I am all dress up and ready...what exactly am I supposed to do?!...I can't just watch anime all day...though as tempting as that sound...where exactly am I?! Maybe this is heaven?!...kinda make sense since I die and all but it's kinda lonely here...I wish I had a friend or some company with someone...sigh" she then began drinking her coke it was so peaceful and quiet in here well except the tv that she is watching it was the only thing that was making any sound in the room.

" _I see you made yourself comfortable here"_ whoever that is person that has spoken to her, he is very close to the her right side of her face so pretty much near her ear and because of the sudden surprised she received it nearly scared her to death in fact whoever the person is made her spits out her coke everywhere on the floor she then started coughing rapidly, she try to calm herself down which isn't as easy as it sound because of how fast her heart is speeding really loud and hard almost like she just had a heart attack probably did.

"Who the hell are you! And we're did you come from! And why did you try to scared me to death I mean seriously man what the hell?! That wasn't funny at all!"

The man in front of her is wearing black dressing pant with a white dressy shirt with a tied that is also black with a tan trench coat...he is very tall and you could tell he is strong he has silver eyes and black hair...not gonna lie he is very good looking I mean hot damn.

" _I am sorry I didn't mean to frighten you although your reactions was quite cute"_ she couldn't help herself but to blushed at that I mean come on can you blame her he is one hell of an eye candy "it's okay just don't to that again please"

The man just kept looking at her " _very well...I suppose this is where I shall introduce myself...my name is Castiel and I am a guardian angel"_ (yes I name him after my favorite angel at the tv show of supernatural...I can't think of any angel name so I am going with this name alright)

To say she is surprise is an understatement because she couldn't believe to what this angel have just told her...I mean don't get her wrong she was born into christianity and will die as one...she believe in god but to actually see an angel itself right in front of her is quite unreal but also because he look so normal. "Oh I am sorry my name is Rocio Orlov but everyone calls me Rue for short...wait if your an angel where are your wings?!"

Castiel is still looking at her with a very stoic face " _do you wish to see it?! I am not showing it right now because I do not wish to overwhelm you with my wings"_ she really wanted to see them, I mean come on who wouldn't want to see it "yes please if that okay with you" just as she said those word...Castiel show his wings he spread them far and wide they were so big yet so beautiful they were black but at the end of the feather you can see it is dark blue and she couldn't stop looking at them she then decided to speak how she feels about it.

"There so beautiful" she just wanted to touch them but she hold herself back from her desire to do so because she didn't wanted to freak him out " _thank you I appreciate the compliment but enough about that I bet you are wondering why you are in this room"_

Rue just kept looking at Castiel with confusing looked on her face "Isn't this heaven?!...I mean I am dead after all...right?!"

Now it was Castiel turn to give her a confused looked that he is displaying on his handsome face " _what make you think that you are dead"_

Ru is looking at Castiel with a look of surprised and confusion on her face "because I cut off my side of the rope so that I can save my son and i fell down into that ledge and everything went dark and then the nexts thing I know I wake up here...I mean what else does that mean...I have die on that rainy night didn't I?!"

Castiel now understand why she thought that " _You have my word...you are truly much alive right now...it true you have fallen down to that ledge at the end of the cliff side but I have rescue you before you even hit that ocean. However you were unconscious so I brought you here in a comfortable waiting room until you have woken up"_

Ru couldn't believe what she was hearing...she is not dead...she is alive...and she was rescue by an angel no less...she has never been so grateful like this before...now she can return home to be with her family again. "Thank you, thank you so much!"

Castiel just keep looking at her with that same stoic face " _you are welcome...I am happy to help one of my father children"_

Ru was getting more and more excited knowing she will be home soon "well again thank you so much for your help but as you can see I am all better now and ready to go home and be back to my family"

Castiel gave her that confused look again " _why do you assume you are returning home?!"_

Ru happiness just evaporated right then and there "isn't that why you rescue you...so I can return home to my family?...I mean what else is there"

Castiel now understand what she has meant and again has to explained to her why he did what he did " _I am sorry for the confusion but I did not rescue you out of the goodness of my heart...I rescue you because it was my mission to rescue you...you were chosen by father himself for a special mission he deem you are worthy for it, it is honor to be chosen by him"_

Ru couldn't believe what she was hearing...she thought he did save her out of the goodness of his heart but that is not the case it was because the lord himself have a special mission to her so in other word if she wasn't chosen then she would have truly been dead...she is shaking out of anger, disappointment, rage, and despair "WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE! I WILL NOT TAKE THIS SO CALLED STUPID SPECIAL MISSION! SO I DEMAND YOU TO SEND ME BACK TO MY FAMILY THIS INSTANT!" She know she shouldn't have said that...she should be honor but after everything she went through right now she doesn't give a damn…

Castiel is angry as well now his eyes are glowing in silver his wings are flaring and spreading far and wide lightning is striking down hard showing her how powerful and scary he truly is...Ru couldn't look away she is shaking out of fear but she refused to stand down but what can she do?! She is only human after all " _HOW DARE YOU SPEAK THAT WAY TO MY FATHER! YOU SHOULD BE HONOR TO BE CHOSEN BY HIM...A MERE HUMAN LIKE YOU SHOULD HAVE NEVER BEEN SAVE IF YOU ARE GONNA BE SO UNGRATEFUL ABOUT IT PERHAPS THIS WAS A MISTAKE AND I SHOULD HAVE LET YOU DIE INSTEAD! YOU INSIGNIFICANT WORTHLESS OF A HUMAN"_

" _ **THAT IS ENOUGH CASTIEL!"**_

Castiel instantly desist his anger after he hear his father voice...he then realized he let is anger and rage clouded his judgment once he see Ru sitting at the far end corner with her knees press up agents her chest and shaking uncontrollably her eye we're full of pure terror, fear and tears...he instantly felt regret and shame...he slowly try to approach her but she started to whimper and more tears started to show...he instantly felt like his heart is breaking he didn't mean what he said he was just so angry that she is disobeying his father request the father that he love so much...but then again she is only human she is imperfection yet she is free to speak her thoughts and mind she get to make choices and she is also one of his father greatest creations she isn't worthless no she is by far one of his father greatest treasure and it is his duty to protect them...she couldn't stop shaking...she has never felt pure terror before...she should have known better but she was just so frustrated and angry and she just couldn't help herself. She started to see she is being surrounded by a bright light and she started feels the wind tickling and caressing her as if someone is comforting her, hugging her it is so full of warmth and love..it is nice feeling

" _ **My child please forgive Castiel he did not mean what he has said to you did you my son"**_

" _Yes father"_ he is kneeling down to her as a knight is bowing down to his king " _please forgive me Ru...I let my anger and rage clouded my judgement...you have my word I mean you no harm and to what I have said to you...I am truly am sorry please forgive me father...forgive me Ru"_

" _ **It is alright my son we all makes mistake isn't that right Ru"**_

Ru finally started to calm down and looked into Castiel eyes and even though he is still wearing his stoic face in his eyes they where filled with shame and regret...he truly meant what he said he is truly sorry "I forgive you cass...and I am sorry too...I didn't mean what I said I was just so shock to what you have just told me that it just made me so angry and frustrated...and it was wrong of me to take it out on you...so could you forgive me as well and let's us start over again maybe we can become friends and I hoped you don't mind me giving you a nickname it what's friends do?!"

Castiel didn't know what to say...never had anyone asked him to be his friend before he has brothers and sisters but never a friend he felt quite happy about it

" _ **Well my son?! Will you not give Ru her answer?! Fufufufu"**_

Castiel face started to heat up " _yes of course...I would be honor to be your friend Ru...thank you"_

Ru couldn't help herself but to smiling about it! She just made a new friend and an angel no less! "Awesome"

" _ **Good now that has been taken care off my child we need to talk for an a very important discussion"**_

For the first time all Ru can hear is a voice yet she see no face anywhere ...but that voice it is so silky, so smooth, so gentle full of warmth and love as well as knowledgement it has the same warmth she felt not to long ago "Uhm...excuse me but who are you?!"

" _ **Whahahaha! Oh you know exactly who I am my child I am the one who has created life the one that created the heaven, the earth and the hell I am the one you called God, your lord and most of all the father of all father"**_

She couldn't believe what she was hearing...this voice...is the voice of all voices...it is our lord, our savior, our father and she has actually said his mission is stupid...oh my gracious I am so screw!

" _ **Pft...hahahaha…do not fear me my child your reaction is only normal especially how my son Castiel put it"**_

 _Castiel couldn't help himself he started to feel like his entire face is on fired out of embarrassment_

Ru couldn't help herself but to smile...it was cute seeing different type of expression that cass is making other the that stoic face he always seemed to made.

" _ **Now all joke aside it's time we have that important talk now"**_

Ru decided she needed to tell him how she feel before he continue "Dear father before you start I would first like to say I am truly sorry to what I have just said about the mission and for calling it stupid I was just angry and frustrated but that is still no excuse for my behavior so please forgive me for my ignorance and rudeness father" She can feel the wind is caressing her face and her back in a comfort way the same wa that a father does to a child when the child know he/she has done something wrong and feel guilty about it.

" _ **My child all is forgiven as I said before it is normal to act the way you acted but I am glad to see you have acknowledged your mistake and have decided to correct yourself and for that I am very proud of you even Castiel is beaming with pride as if his little sister has done something miraculous"**_

At that comment Castiel face is literally completely red so red that steam is coming out of is head and Ru couldn't stop smile she then begins to laugh at Castiel expense

"Thank you father and now about that mission that Castiel has mention he said that I have been chosen? What does he mean by that father?!"

" _ **What he said is true my child I have chosen you to carry out an important mission"**_

Ru is listening too every word he is saying "And this mission? What would it be exactly?!"

" _ **This mission my child is to bring peace and harmony to not only to its lands but also to its peoples and to change faith to those who has been deceive by darkness"**_

Ru is both happy and honor but she still has her doubts that is lingering in her heart and even though our father would never make a mistake still she had to asked "But why me?! I am nothing special father?! I make lots of mistakes...I am not all that smart and I am just average...out of all the people...why me?!" She can feel the light is engulfing her body again it is so warm it feel like he is hugging her

" _ **My child I have chosen you because you are very special...yes you do make mistakes but you also acknowledge them and try to correct them you learned from them you become a stronger person because of them that take a lots of strength and courage alone and even though it saddens me my children would either refuses to acknowledge there mistake or refused me, one must go through pain to learned and to grow to become a better person for others and for themself. You have compassion, you understand others feelings because of what you have been through yourself, darkness always came to you and try to take you from me and yet you remained strong, you still carried your faith, your beliefs and for that I believe you are worthy for this mission I am not saying it's gonna be easy and that there won't be any casualties you will question yourself but you will continue to stay strong because I believe in you my child so please believe in yourself and know I will always listen to your prayers so I asked you my child will you take on this mission Rocio Elizabeth Orlov and once you have completed this mission you can make a choice to either return to your home world or stay at you new one the choice is yours"**_

She couldn't help herself but to cry hard to hear her father say so many wonderful things about her to hear him sound like he is so proud of her she felt like her legs wouldn't be able to stand up any longer but she refused to look weak so slowly she kneel down with both her knees and bow down to him "Yes father I will gladly accept the mission you have given me it would be a honor I will not fail you" she can feel her body is being engulfing with his warmth and light

" _ **Very well my child...you will be sent to another universe for this mission but before I send you there I must warn you this world is not like your world it is completely different full of chaos and destruction"**_

Ru is starting to get scared after hearing that she started to think (" _is it too late to change my mind?!")_ she is starting to freak out

" _ **Calm down my child no need to freak out I would not send you into another world unarmed I will unlocked your special abilities hidden inside you"**_

Then Ru here a click sound like someone snap their finger and then all of a sudden her chest is starting to glowed and something golden is coming out of her chest and then there before her very eyes the glow turn into a book it is big and thick the book color is red but in the middle of it has the crescent moon in silver and a sun as well in gold and both sun and moon are attached together it is a very beautiful book indeed but she doesn't understand why it came out of her

" _ **This book you see before you is your mage book contained so much power and abilities as well as knowledge inside of it...it will only respond to it caster and it will never be destroyed because it is a part of you as you are a part of it"**_

Ru is surprised by this...she never thought of herself as a mage or to hold such power but why was it inside her she knows that curiosity kills the cat but still she couldn't help herself but to asked "Father why do I have such an ability inside me and am I the only one?! Are there others like me?!"

" _ **My child each and everyone of my children have hidden abilities and power inside themself but I kept them locked away hidden inside them out of fear that they will be hunger for more power and be lost to themself because of that power can turn into darkness only those that I have deem worthy are the ones that I unlocked there power inside them and no my child you are not the only one I have sent others just like you to their own special mission and sent them to another universe that also have been suffering and is needed my help as well my child"**_

Ru is happy to hear that their are others out there making a different just like she is gonna do and she will not fail she will succeed "father I like to asked for a request please"

" _ **Go ahead my child what is it that you request?!"**_

Ru needed reassurance for herself before she go "can you please keep my family safe until I return please"

" _ **I will try my child but I cannot keep that promise because prophecy cannot be change"**_

Ru understand what he meant by that but if he said he will try it was good enough for her "thank you father"

" _ **One last thing my child...you will have the ancient language written down your left arm with a lotus symbol on your wrist it is the proof that you have been chosen but be warn you cannot tell anyone that you are from another universe or tell anyone about your mission once you have complete it and if you decided to stay you may tell whoever you deem worthy of your trust"**_

As soon as he said that the mark appear just as he said on her left arm with a tiny lotus symbol on her wrist and three line of the ancient language at the bottom near the lotus symbol

" _ **Also Castiel will be your guardian until you have master your book of mages he will help you trained of course he will not be living with you but you may called out to him and he will fly down to you immediately isn't that right my son"**_

Ru has forgotten that Castiel is still here listening and watching the whole time now she feels embarrass " _yes father I will do so as you wish"_

" _ **Good...oooh! Before I forget Ru that duffle bag isn't a normal bag it is a magic duffle bag it is unlimited to anything you could think of it will only obey it caster and that is you consider this as a gift to your mission"**_

Ru is so happy about the duffle bag it's gonna be very helpful and useful it's is also a gift from father as well "thank you thank you so much father"

" _ **Hahahaha! Think nothing of it my child now are you ready to go"**_

Ru is getting nervous but excited at the same time she went back to retrieve her duffle bag and came back we're Castiel is "I am ready father"

" _ **Excellent**_ _**good**_ _**luck my child I know you will succeed believe in yourself as I believe in you and never give up hope or faith stay strong and stay true to yourself"**_

Castiel just keep staring at her and decided to say something to her " _remember to call out my name whenever you need me...as your friend (start blushing) I wanna let you know I will be there for you whenever wherever you are?! Though I still don't understand how this whole friendship thing work but I will try my best"_

Ru is truly touch by Castiel words she can already tell that they are gonna be best friend "thank cass that mean a lot to me" she then walk up towards him to give him a hug and Castiel went completely stiff because he never receive a hug before he can hear his father trying not to laugh at his expenses now Ru is much more determined now than ever before "Don't worry father I won't let you down" she then she started to glow in a white light she then turn into a tiny star...the star soars into the galaxy taking her into her new destination we're she is ready to take on, on her mission

Meanwhile once she was gone Castiel turn his head up " _Father do you truly believe she will complete the mission"_

" _ **Yes my son I truly believe she will succeed and will prevail why?! Are you worry about your new friend my son"**_

Castiel turn his head down " _yes father I am worry about her but I will completed my duty in guarding her and becoming a good friend to her"_

" _ **Good...I am proud of you my son"**_

Castiel is very happy to hear that " _thank you father"_

—

 **Still third party POV:**

Madara and his clansman are all returning from another battlefield thankfully they haven't lost anyone this time...the war it seems like an endless bloodshed battle that will never end. Madara just want all of it to stop...its tiring and very stressful especially because he is the clan head and has a lot of responsibility weigh on his shoulder but he refused to show any weakness because if he show an ounce of it he is done for...

While they are walking trying to get to home as soon as possible many of his mens are severely injured and are needed for medical treatment right away...while he and his brother Izuna are walking in front of them leading his mens to the path in order to get home they came across a field of white flowers with a pond near it their is a huge tree as well under the moonlight it's quite beautiful and a breathtaking sight but Madara would never admit such a thing and neither would Izuna just as they were about to pass the scenery

All of a sudden a bright light shine a top of the field of flowers making it shine and sparkle even more under the moonlight but because of the bright light...it kept getting brighter and brighter until Madara and Izuna as well as the rest of the mens have no choice but to close their eyes. Once the bright light started to fade little by little their stood before there very eyes is a young woman that is glowing in a white light making her look so captivating almost like she is some kind of goddess. She is wearing strange clothing and her eyes are closed but once the bright light was gone and slowly did her feet touch the ground were the field of white flowers stood she started to open her eyes. When Madara saw her eyes he felt like his breath was taken from him...her eyes were so beautiful it was as it if was emerald itself the more you looked into them the deeper it felt like she is staring at your very soul. Madara felt like the world no longer exist right now it was only him and her...he couldn't stop staring at those emerald eyes of hers and she didn't stop staring at his dark eyes

Then just like that whatever trance that has occur to them just suddenly disappeared she then start falling towards him he didn't understand why he rush towards her nor did he understand why he hold unto her before she fell down to the ground...he didn't even understand why he is carrying her in a bridal style but he couldn't stop staring at her she truly is beautiful even if he would never say it out loud but even when she pass out the way the moonlight brighten up her face making her not so dark skin sparkle she truly does look like a goddess in her peaceful slumber.

He can feel Izuna looking at him first then toward the girl he notice his brother start to study her feature "So what should we do now brother should we take her with us or leave her here?!" Giving him a blank looked that said he doesn't care and will agree whatever Madara decision is...

Madara doesn't know what to do with this girl that suddenly and literally appears out of thin air but one thing for sure this girl is truly different and he tends to find out who she is and we're she come from and if she is a threat to his people and if she is a spied he will take care of her "she will be coming with us" Izuna said nothing but nodded his head to his brother understanding why he is bringing the girl with them.

The remaining night Madara continue to carry the girl in bridal style never once let the girl go or hand her over to another man because if she is indeed a danger to his kin he can kill her on this very spot...finally they made it to the compound the soldiers that are guarding the front gate just look at the girl with a surprised face but at the same time couldn't help but to take a good looked at her. For some strange reason in the pit of his stomach he didn't like it how they were looking at her like that so he tightened his grip on her and gave them a very hard cold stare when the mens saw this they immediately stop starting at the girl once they realized Madara is giving them that deadly looked on his face.

Madara decided to go straight towards his home in a very fast pace meanwhile Izuna is matching his brother pace and giving the girl sideway glances every once in a while...once they where both inside Madara called out a random maid and told her to get a room nexts to his ready so that this girl will be sleeping in it and to let him know as soon as possible when she is awake the maid did what she was told immediately Izuna found this very amusing but right now he is too tired to care so he decided he is gonna take a bath and have a nice long nap while Izuna went to his separate way he still called out to his older brother saying his good night.

Madara went to his room he then put the girl on top of his bed after that he went to take a bath himself and while he was bathing his mind is going a million miles a minute about what has just occur tonight once he was done and ready he return to his room the maid inform him the room next door is ready...Madara went back toward his bed and pick the girl up again she was very light he then went nexts door and slowly drop her off untop of the bed he then begins staring at her she truly is beautiful those long eyelashes, those plump pinkish lips of her the way her hair fall on top of her face Madara didn't understand why he had the sudden urge to touch her hair why he wanted to taste those lips of her he didn't even know the girl so why is he acting this way...why does he have this desires to protect her...to cuddle her?! This is ridiculous he feel like he is losing his mind he needs to leave now before he does something he isn't supposed to do...tomorrow he will get the answer that he seek until then he needs a long nap just as he was about to leave he look over his shoulder one last time and see her looking so peaceful in her sleep...Madara couldn't help himself but to smile a little once he close the door it's a good thing no one is here to see him like that he went to his own bed put his head on the same pillow he put her own not to long ago he can still smell her in his pillow it smell like lavender it smell nice something he wouldn't mind smelling it again even if it does sound perverted he then went into a deep slumber not knowing what will occur tomorrow.

—

 **Hey guys I hope you like the story I wanted to put in the chapter as soon as possible I know it was a long story but I wanted for you guys to understand what's going on and then put her in naruto as soon as possible anyway thank again I hope you enjoy it much love!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone I hope you enjoy my nexts chapter I will give you a head up in my head I consider Madara as one of those hot headed stubborn short temper type of guys but on the inside they are very sweet and shy but that's just me anyway let me know what's you guys think alright and thank again for those that chosen my story as their favorites and that you wanna follow it so again thank much luv! ;p**

 **Ru POV:**

Ru started waking up from her deep slumber that transportation took a lot out of her even if she wasn't doing anything but she could feel the rush, the pressure and it made her body feel so very sore she then started to open her eyes slowly she then look up towards the ceiling for a bit trying to process her mind and vision, then she turn her head to the right side she then notice that this isn't the same room she was just in recently it was a different kind of room like those really old version Japanese style decor she then sit up from the bed and start looking around the room it really is big...there's a table with a flower in the vase there even a window we're she can see the sun is rising it is a pretty sight she always did enjoy watching the sunrise and sunset...it's really is a beautiful scenery she and her husband always enjoy watching it together for that instant thinking about him brought pain in her heart only for a moment she then calm herself down their is no need to think about him right now the sooner she complete her mission the faster she can return home.

Once she has her priorities straight she started looking around her surroundings and start to wonder… _(where am I?!)_ the last thing she remembered was...she was staring into someone dark eyes then everything went black. She then began to think and start to analyze the situation she put herself in...

 _(Okay so whoever I was staring at decided to take me with him...dios mio (my god) I hope he isn't some kind of rapist or a pervert or some kind of psychopath that would truly suck)_ she start looking for her duffle bag but then soon realized her belonging wasn't with her _(maldita sea! (Dammit) he must have taken my stuff...that mean he is being cautious with me and not trusting me...I supposed I don't blame him I would do the same)_ starting walking towards the window

"But still I need my stuff it has everything a need...not only that but my book is inside of that bag it is also a gift from father...damn...now what?!" Then she hears a new voice near the left side of her ear

" _I see you made it out your trip just fine"_ Ru couldn't help herself but to jump back and press her back against the wall and start clutching her mouth from screaming it would be a very bad idea to start screaming this early in the morning not knowing where she at or who house it belongs to because they will start questioning her why she scream! Once she started to calm down she looked into Castiel eyes she then start glaring at him "Dammit cass don't do that! You nearly gave me a heart attack"

Castiel just keep staring at her with that same stoic face " _I apologize I just wanted to make sure you are safe"_ once Ru heard his reason she stop glaring at him and just gave him a kind smile "thank cass I appreciate the gesture" Castiel only nodded at her she figures it's his way of responding to her she then walk towards him

"Giving the situation I am in...I'm guessing you know where I am at don't you...but now that I think about I never did asked father what universe he was going to sent me too...so Castiel where exactly am I?!"

Castiel knew this was going to happen he just wish that it was his father that was going to tell her not him because he has no idea how she is gonna react once she find out where exactly she was sent too " _you were sent to what you called naruto universe...you are staying at the uchiha compound...your room is nexts door to Madara Uchiha himself...he is the one that found you and brought you here"_

When he was done explaining to her current location she just stood there frozen in her same spot not making a sound let alone a word...Ru is having hard time processing what he had just said to her

 _(Did he just say...I was sent to naruto universe...as in a place full of ninjas and stuff...and not only that but the room next door to mine is Madara Uchiha as in thee Madara himself...that psychotic hungry power lunatic is nexts door to my room...and what's worst is that I am in the era where the first shinobi war begins as in the battle between the uchihas and the senjus clan)_

She then just realized how fuck up she was in...she knows nothing about Madara and Hashirama time...there is no information about then except the obvious but other then that there's barely any details at all, how the war started or when the major events even take place...NOTHING! And she should know...naruto is one of her favorite anime she could never decided if its naruto or if it's fairytail should be her number one because both of them are at the same pair and can't decide...she have watch both the anime and read the manga.

"Fuck my life! What did I get myself into?! I am so fuck up right now" she than start pacing back and forth in the room

Castiel is giving Ru a displeasing looked that is displaying on his handsome face " _Watch your tongue Ru father would not be please with you saying those vulgar words that is coming out of your mouth"_

Ru wasn't listening at all she is still continuing pacing back and forth in the room clutching her hair thinking what exactly she is gonna do she knows that Madara went mad when Izuna Uchiha had die by the hand of Tobirama Senju when those two were battling against each other. She also know soon after his death Madara went after Hashirama and had an all out battle and just as it seem the senju were about to be victorious Hashirama was giving him a chance to created peace together by signing the treaty and Madara said he will only do it if he kill his own brother and if he can't do that then he should kill himself and only then will he signed the treaty and just as Hashirama was about to take the plunge...Madara has stop him and then both of them work together and created Konoha the village of the hidden leafs but after that everything got complicated it only show little events of what will happen and that Madara left and came back couple of years later with the nine tail and battle Hashirama once again then Madara lost the battle he supposedly die that day only that he has never die to begin with he was pretty much still alive and he kept himself hidden away waiting and planning to strike again.

 _(FUCK FUCK FUCK!...why couldn't I have been sent to naruto timeline or kakashi timeline why did it have to be Madara timeline...now I am starting to regret that I agree to this mission...no stop! I can't think that it's already too late I have to stay strong I can do this...I have to if I want to return home)_

When she was done giving herself a pep talk she then stop pacing and turn around she began to walk towards Cass she notice that he just stood there in the same spot the entire time and keep on staring at her waiting for her to be done with her dilemma...she felt embarrassed but will get over it

"Alright so what exactly am I supposed to do Cass" Castiel just kept quiet because he knew she was gonna react one way or another but he is glad to see that it wasn't as bad as when they first met

" _I don't know this is your mission you decide what you are gonna do I can only guide you and help you when needed and trained you the rest is up to you"_ Still giving her a stoic looked

Ru is not please at all because she really doesn't know what exactly she is supposed to do that why she asked in the first place...she start pacing around the room again but much more slower than before trying to focus and concentrate to what her nexts moved is gonna be

 _(Well I guess the first step is to see if Izuna Uchiha is still alive then I will go from there...the nexts step is trying to figure out why Madara brought me here…that is a bit concerning...Madara may have been mad back then but from what I remember correctly he is very smart like a prodigy level smart...if he is a lot like the Madara that I knows then he is very short temper, very cunning and manipulative and knows what he wants...I guess he will probably asked who I am...I should probably go with my old name and not my husband for now)_

She is looking at her wedding ring with a sad smile _(I should probably hide my ring I don't know if they exchange ring here as well and I definitely don't want him to know that I am marry he will probably try to find him and see if he is nearby or that I am from another village he would probably try to find the place that doesn't even exist in this world but he doesn't know that and he would try to go there and I don't want that either way I need to hide my ring)_

She start taking off her wedding ring it feels weird not having it on but it's only temporary _(guess I can give him a half lie and half true it's the only thing I got...I can't tell him I am not from this universe who knows what he will do to me...maybe I can tell him I am an orphanage because of the war and that I have lost both of my parents since I was young and I have no idea if that is going to work but it's the only thing I got...alright I got my plan set and my story is set gotta make sure it doesn't sound rehearsed because then he is gonna be suspicious and know that I am lying so I gotta be be careful with my words gotta stay safe)_

Ru turn around and walk towards Castiel to face him "Cass do you happen to have a string or a chain, anything at all with you" giving him a hopeful looked in her face

Castiel is giving her a confused look but did what he was asked to do in his pocket he brought out a silver chain " _will this do?!"_ Ru is very happy about it but also wonder does he always carried that with him oh well "thank you Cass" it's a nice silver chain so she decided to add not only her ring in it but her locket as well inside of it has a picture of her family she then put it around her neck and keep it hidden under her shirt so she doesn't lose it and to make sure it is secure.

She then look into Cass eye again "Alright Cass I know what I am going do now I may not knows what going to happen or what will occur now that I am here but I will not give up and I will complete my mission you have my word"

Castiel is very proud of his friend...her eyes are full of determination and hope...he will do his part and protect his friend

 _"Very well I shall be going now but remember when ever you need me call out my name alright I will always answer"_ Ru is sad that he is leaving but also understand why he needs to

"No problem Cass take care of yourself alright" Castiel nodded his head " _alright"_ and then he was gone

Once he was gone Ru turn around and walk towards the window again and just keep looking at the scenery it looks nice outside she was almost lost in her own thoughts because it is so tranquil until a knock was heard interrupting her peaceful moment when Ru turn around to see who it is their at the door frame stood a young woman she looks exactly like an uchiha alright white fair skin black hair and dark eyes I am not gonna lie she is very pretty she is giving her a fake smile. That fake smile she is giving me I know all too well I also didn't miss the way the woman was looking at me or how her eyes are roaming around my form judging me by my appearances

 _(Don't hate just because I look good I may be short but my Hispanic blood run through my vein and I will kick your ass if you step your boundaries)_

The young woman finally spoke "Hello my name is Akira Uchiha it's a pleasure to meet you" she then bow from her waist down like those old fighting style Japanese movie show how they greet their guest yeah like that but while she was doing that I did the same thing just to be polite but in my mind I couldn't help but think _(she is so fake)_ once I was done I introduced myself

"Hello my name is Rocio Santos thank you for taking care of me" I gave her one of my own polite smile.

Akira still has that fake smile on her face "My goodness what a unique name...are you perhaps a foreigner or some kind...I never met one before until you arrive...I was even more surprise that the Clan head Uchiha-sama himself brought you here and offer you a room nexts door to his" in other word she is saying **(back off bitch he's mine don't get ahead of yourself)**

Yeah I know exactly what she is thinking...she think just because she works as a maid in this compound she has a chance to get close to him and perhaps fulfill her perverted fantasies of him bedding her unless he already done it already or maybe she want him to propose to her and she can become the Lady of the uchihas and have all the power and such...yeah I recognized her type and I can already tell that I don't like her, she is the type of woman that I would never be friends with she is also the type that I need to watch out because she will stab me to get what she want so I gotta play it safe.

I then gave her the same polite smile as before "Only he would know" in other word **(you stay out of mine way and I stay out of yours)** once our unspoken exchange end Akira decided to speak again

"Yes you are right anyway I came here to retrieve you Uchiha-sama wish to speak with you at once so if you please follow me" I then said "please lead the way don't want uchiha-sama to wait for us any longer then he already has" and then we left the room together

And while she is leading I was looking around the compound and well let just say everything is old Japanese style so plain and simple it's nice and all but boring for my liking for 5 minutes we walk through the hallway and we finally made it to the location once I see the door I knew it was time to meet Madara Uchiha himself, Akira then knock on the door she then spoke loud enough so she can be heard

"Uchiha-sama I have brought the person you wish to speak too" once she said those word he have said "enter" that voice is so rough heavy but to hear it in person instead of the tv is so weird it almost sound like the anime exactly except it much more masculine and way more rougher.

Once Akira open the door and enter with me on her tow I look around the room I am in some kind of meeting room there are at least 9 uchiha in here 4 uchiha looks to be the elders of the group and 2 uchihas looks to be in mid 40s or older Madara looks to be perhaps in his 30s and their another one that looks to be the youngest of the group he is either older then me or younger so somewhere in his 20s...

 _(I think that is Izuna Uchiha because he and Madara are the only one that look similar to one another and if that him then that a good thing because it mean I still have a chance with a sensible Madara at least I hope so)_

I then began to analyze the other uchihas I am guessing they are the councilman of the uchihas so in other word the ones that make the decision but Madara has the final say I may have been observing my surroundings secretly but my eyes never left the one person that I am keeping my eyes locked to his giving him my full attention there he is sitting in all his glory before my very eyes is Madara Uchiha himself he looks just like in the anime...not gonna lie he is very hot and good looking in person *sigh* too bad he is a lunatic, I open my mouth ready to introduce myself...this is it...this is where my mission begin this is where I will see what will occur once this meeting is over...this is where it all begins and this is where I take my first step.

"Hello my name is Rocio Elizabeth Santos but everyone calls me Ru for short it's a pleasure to meet you all thank you so much for rescuing me and taking care of me" I am giving them one of my brightest loveliest smile I can come up with the one that my husband always love to see _(and so it begins)_

—

 **Madara POV: (before he was in the meeting room)**

The sun is beginning to raised up he then begins to open his eyes and even though he would rather sleep more he knows that he couldn't he has a lot of work to do and little time to do so once he realized that he started to get up and ran his hand through his messy long black hair that he see no point brushing it or cutting it off once he was fully awake he went towards his closet to find something comfortable to wear in since he is gonna start working on some paperwork might as well be comfortable while doing it he decided to wear a dark grey pants with a black kimono with black haori to go with it...it has the uchiha fan on his back a regular standard clothing he decided to wear compare to what he regularly wears and of course his kunai and other weaponry are hidden away inside his clothing just as he was about to be done getting ready.

His mind began to wonder towards that girl from yesterday remembering how she suddenly just appear right before his very eyes he wants to know who exactly she is and what is her purpose and if she is a threat to his kin he will not hesitant to end her if that is the case. Then he looks inside of his closet again and notice that bag it the same bag that she was carrying on that same night so clearly it belongs to her oh well might as well see what's inside of it.

He then began to open the bag only to find some more clothing and a book that is also inside of the bag (remember the bag is magic so it only show what's is needed just like the last chapter she was thinking of survival supplies so it show everything that she needed but once she began her travels the bag only had her clothing and her book because it would have been too heavy for her to carry it at all so yeah she was being smart)

The clothes itself is very strange but the book is even more strange as well it's cover is the color of red and has a sun and moon crescent on it but the pages are blank _(why keep a book that has no writing in it?! Perhaps it's some kind of journal?!)_ Their nothing interest inside of the bag so then he return everything that belongs to her back inside of the bag he then drop it on top his bed.

His senses tells him there is a presence outside of his door he recognized the person chakra signature it's belong to that woman...what was her name again...ah yes Akira Uchiha...she is a beauty but compare to the girl that I have brought yesterday there is no competition...that girl with those beautiful emerald eyes that can captivate any man heart...those soft pinkish plumped lips that would make you wanna beg to even have a taste of them let alone devour them...those curves of her that I was able feel when I was carrying her _(fuck...why can't I stop thinking about her!)_ he knows he shouldn't be thinking about that woman but after what happen last night he couldn't help himself she was like some kind of goddess when he saw her the way she was glowing under the moonlight being surrounding by the field of white flowers the petals itself dance around her...he felt like he was being captivated by her beauty as if he was in some kind of trance that he couldn't break...

He then snap out of his thoughts when he felt Akira start pressing her bosom on his back as if trying to tempt him

 _(They are small compared to hers...hers are the perfect side for my hand to just...no stop it! Get a hold of yourself...you are not that kind of man)_ giving himself a scolding

Once he set his priorities straight he started to get annoyed with Akira still trying to tempt him ever since he slept with her onces or twices he doesn't remember let alone care, she got this idea that he wants her but that not the case he needed a stress reliever and she just so happen to be there offering sex to him and that is all to it nothing more nothing less.

Akira started to speak with a purr full of lust and needs " _uchiha-sama I have miss you so much it's been a while since the last time we had so much fun together perhaps tonight we could enjoy ourselves again"_ giving him a seductive smile

It's true that he needs a stress reliever again but when his mind began to wonder towards that girl again he can already imagine trapping her beneath him

 _(She is panting really hard...her body is cover in our sweat...oh kami she taste so good "Madara please I can't wait anymore...please" the way she say his name brings a fired to his groin the way she touch and pull his hair brings a shiver down his spines...fuck he can't take it anymore...he need her now_ _ ***your very perverted you know that but gotta admit that was really hot I mean damn but now it looks like you are starting to grow a little problem now***_ _)_

Damn it this is bad I really needs to calm down even though Akira is offering...doing it with her doesn't seem so appealing anymore...I am just gonna refrain myself for now I decide when I want to have sex not when she say so I am the head of the clan.

So he turns around to face her and said "No" giving her a hard looked Akira look like she is in so much shock that he just said no to her...it shouldn't be that surprising really...what did she expect?! Did she thought that we are lovers or something he then decided to speak again he wanted her out as soon as possible

"Is there a reason you are here?!" Still giving her a cold looked that is displaying on my face.

Once she was recover from her state of shock she spoke to him but with formality "Yes of course...I apologize uchiha-sama but your brother Izuna-sama has asked me to tell you there is a meeting being held as we speak and they asked for your presence" she then bow to him

I really hates meetings plain and simples...always complaining about this and that especially wondering when I will choose a bride like that ever gonna happen "Very well has that girl woken up from her sleep yet" waiting for Akira to respond but it seem she didn't know what I was talking about giving me a confused look with a hint of surprised and jealousy for whatever reason

She then finally decided to speak "A girl uchiha-sama?! What girl do you speak off?! I haven't seen any girl is she an uchiha?!" giving him a confused looked

He supposed he shouldn't be surprised with that statement after all they did came home pretty late last night and a lot of the uchihas were already asleep by then guess he has no choice but to tell her since she is gonna be the one to bring her to the meeting hall once he explained to the councilman what's going on and figuring out who is that girl and why he has brought her here at the compound...

He look at Akira straight into her eyes and said to her "There is a girl sleeping in the room nexts door to my room...she is perhaps a foreigner...once she is fully awake you are to bring her to the meeting hall at once do I make myself clear" this time I gave her an order.

The way that Akira is looking at me with that fake smile of her the message in her eyes is pretty clear she isnt happy about this like I give a damn, I am the clan head my orders are absolute she then speak...

"Yes of course uchiha-sama...I will make sure she is deliver to you at once" still giving him that same fake smile

Madara then turn his whole body towards his window not even giving her a glance "Good you are dismissed" once he heard the door is open and then closed he let out a sigh he needs to watch out with that woman..she seems the type of person that will get what she wants no matter the cost.

Once he is finish getting himself ready he was about to walk out the door until he remember the bag that belongs to her since there nothing dangerous inside of it he decided that he will return it to her he then walk towards his bed he then grab the bag turn around and then walk towards the door and left. He is walking down the hallway sensing every chakra signature around every corner looking at every location he can think off yeah he can't even let his guard down not even in his own home he learned that the hard way about 5 minutes later he finally made to his location he then just open the door without even bothering to knock on it once he has enter everything became quite waiting for Madara to take his seat once he was seated he put the bag beside him and then the meeting began

One of the councilman spoke to him already what was his name again...ah yes...Ivern Uchiha "Madara-sama good morning I trust that you slept well" I really hate this guy he is always such a kiss ass so Madara respond to him out of politeness not out of kindness he was giving the man a flat out look and then respond to him "I slept fine" trying very hard not to sound angry.

Izuna decided to speak because he knows that I have little patient when it come to meeting with the councilman "Well now that my dear brother has appear perhaps we should just get down to business" giving them that fake smile that always say he loves to cause problem

Lady Tokie the only female of councilman who is also an elder decided to speak "Yes let's get down to business shall we?! Let's start out first with the foreigner that you brought late last night Madara-sama...what purpose do you have to bring her here"

I am not surprised that they already found out that I brought a woman in the compound and yet he himself still doesn't understand why he did that but he wasn't going to tell them that so instead he said to them

"Have you not notice that this girl does not even have an ounce of chakra in her not even a spark the source of all living life form and yet there this girl still living and breathing" yes he will go with that instead then admitting he has no clue why he did brought her here

Lady Tokie just keep staring at him before she reply to him "Yes I have notice that...I will admit that in the beginning I didn't believe that such a girl even exist until I hear our kin that you were traveling with they are saying that they have all met the most beautiful woman that night and that Madara-sama brought her here..then I went to asked Izuna-sama about it as well and turn out it is true...but what is more surprising is that you arrange a room nexts door to yours...are you sure it is just that and nothing more...I will admit myself she is quite beautiful and very lovely indeed Madara-sama, but I will say this to you...if you finally decided to choose a bride and that she is the one that you have chosen...all you had to do is just say so...honestly I don't understand why you men are so scared to admit that you want to be in a serious commitment well either way I approved her curves are nice and strong her thigh are so thick and wide she will give birth to strong children of yours not only that but very good looking ones too" all the councilman seems to be very happy to hear what Lady Tokie has just proclaimed about him that he has finally decided to choose a bride and that he will soon finally bare an heir.

Madara couldn't believe what he is hearing, Lady Tokie think that he has chosen that girl to become his bride that is not the reason why he did it

 _(Although it's not really a bad idea…_ _ ***you two living happily together with little ones running around the house***_ _nope nope not gonna happen I don't need a bride)_ getting rid of that image in my head

I started coughing to capture their attention and to make it clear that she will not be my bride "You are mistaken Lady Tokie I didn't brought her here because she is gonna be my bride I brought her here because this girl appear out of nowhere right before my very eye and she doesn't even have chakra in her that alone caught my interest"

One of the other male elder councilman name Azir Uchiha decided to speak "So are you saying that she is a spied or some sort from another village if that is the case you should have eliminated her at once so why haven't you?!" Elder Azir didn't look so pleased what I just told them

Madara just gave the elder Azir a very angry glare "Don't you think if I knew she was a spied that I would have done so a long time ago" giving him a sneer

Finally Izuna decided to speak Madara was beginning to wonder why his brother is keeping himself quite for so long "Look why don't we just asked her when she gets here and see where it goes from there shall we?! I highly doubt she is a spied or anything else and beside I am curious about her...she is quite a beauty...and I have never seen my brother to be interested in anything let alone anyone for that matter...I can't help myself but to begin to wonder what type of person she is exactly" giving his brother Madara a smirk that is displaying on his face

Madara is giving his brother a hard looked the message that is in his eyes clearly say you better shut up or he will kick is ass later when this meeting is over with...the other councilman start murmuring at one another you can tell that they too are curious as well...Madara closed his eye shut and start to concentrating on his surroundings wondering why Akira isn't here yet with the girl he then sensed her she is just outside of the door and then he heard her knocked and with that all the councilman stay silent so they could hear the maid voice...

"Uchiha-sama I have brought the person you wish to speak too" once she said those word he spoke loud and clear "enter" when he said those word Akira opening the door then she step inside but you can also hear another pair footsteps entering into the room now he know that she is finally here so he then open his eyes and locked on into her eyes once again just by being in her presence is enough to make him feel nothing in this world matter to him but her he is completely taken by her again and he doesn't understand why...those emerald eyes of hers are so beautiful so breathtaking yet so dark and deep it held so much determination, compassion, wisdom and knowledgement but most of all they held a fired within them he has never met anyone with those type of eyes before he feel like he can drown himself into them he then slowly without anyone realizing it he start engraving her into his memory every detail of her to those breath taking eyes to her soft silky chestnut brown hair to that beauty mark near her eye to the softness of her lips then to her bosom and then her arm that has some strange writing on them to her curves then to her thigh to her ass and those legs of her she may be short but it truly doesn't matter when she look like that...she is beyond beautiful...he couldn't look away even if he wanted too and then she finally speak even her voice is so mesmerizing

"Hello my name is Rocio Elizabeth Santos but everyone calls me Ru for short it's a pleasure to meet you all thank you so much for rescuing me and taking care of me" giving him the most beautiful smile he has ever seen he then engraved it in his memory as well as her silky smooth voice of her he doesn't understand why his heart is beating so fast when it came to this girl that calls herself Rocio he needs to know more about her.

And finally after calming down his beating heart he spoke to her loud and clear "I am Madara Uchiha the head of the uchiha clan, I am the one that brought you here and I have some questions that I demand for you answer know this if you lie to me at anything at all I will know it and if you don't tell me your reason why you reveal yourself to me late last night and if I find out that you are deemed a threat to my kin I will not hesitate to end you right here on this very spot do I make myself clear woman" giving her my best death glare showing her that I am serious...

What surprised me the most is that she didn't falter to my threat or show me any trace of her fear she is still standing her grown

 _(She is either very brave or very stupid_ _ ***or both***_ _)_ I would be lying to myself if I didn't say that I am quite impressed by her when I looked into her eyes I can already tell that she is annoyed by me

 _(Well that's new usually a woman would either fear me or lust for me seeing annoyist in them is completely new to me_ _ ***and yet it excite you***_ _dammit it that voice again)_

When she finally decided to speak I wasn't expecting her answer "First of all my name isn't woman it's Rocio but if you can't say it at all then called me Ru that why I said it in the first place when I introduced myself to you tonto (stupid) secondly if you wanted me to answer some of your questions that is fine by me I have nothing to hide but you could have asked me nicely you know so not cute thirdly what can a girl like me do to your kin I mean hello I am surrounded I have no weapons whatsoever so trying to escape is like suicide itself so you have no reason to fear me when I am the one that should be afraid of you I mean come on I am literally am a damsel in distress and dios mio (my god) I hate that so much right now but given the situation it true and you! (Pointing her finger at me) better start treating me with respect I don't care if you are the clan head or whatever I have done nothing wrong or cause any trouble whatsoever so I expect you to treat me with respect as well do I make myself clear Madara Uchiha because if you don't so help me I will slap you silly and make your life a living hell...I don't exactly know how or when but I'll do it! You have my word on it got it!" giving him a determined looked

To say he is shock is an understatement his jaw literally drop and not just him but all the councilman as well with wide eye no one has ever spoken to him like that before and he doesn't know if he should be very angry or very impress

 _(Did she just threaten me?! Does she not know the position she is in?! Is she that stupid...I can kill her right here right now and no one would care…_ _ ***you would***_ _oh shut up...but it true...for some strange reason I would rather not kill her and that sass of her is really cute...damnit did I just think she is cute_ _ ***yes you did***_ _shut up who the hell are you!_ _ ***I am you of course your inner you I am the one that know how you truly feel***_ _great so now I am going crazy I need help_ _ ***of course you need help, your gonna need my help to capture that girl Ru heart***_ _shut up I don't need to capture her heart at all_ _ ***you cannot denied that you do want her or craved for her I am you after all I know what you want and what you think***_ _this is just so fucking great I have voice in my head that won't shut up this is just great_ _ ***it's not that bad***_ _just go away_ _ ***only for now***_ _)_

Once he recover from his state of shock he was about to tell her off until Izuna started laughing really hard and loud ponding his fist on top of the table while tears are running down on his face he then start clutching his stomach as if he is having hard time breathing Madara hasn't heard his younger brother laughed like that before not since when they were just kid when his older brothers where still alive it was a peaceful time but it was also the last time he heard any laughter out of him

"Hahahaha! I am so sorry but that is the cutest threat I have ever heard" still laughing hard but trying to control himself and she isn't even helping the situation any less she still has that one of her finger pointing at me but her face is displaying that she is shock herself and then she turn her head to the left side that literally scream of innocence and said "Eh?!" Madara couldn't help himself but think she is _(cute)_ before he could process more to what he just thought Izuna laughter has interrupted his thought then Izuna try to speak again

"Hahahahaha...you were so serious about it too...hahahaha...oh kami...I have never met anyone like you before...hahahaha" Finally after calming down a bit he spoke to her again

"I think I am beginning to like you...you are very charming, courageous, and really funny as well but most of all your very entertaining" giving her an actual genuine smile then he said "I think you and I are gonna become the best of friends...Oh before I forget I believed this belong to you right?!" Izuna has her bag in his hand when did he had time to grab it?!

 _(That slide bastard probably took the bag when I was still in shock)_ She gave him a confused looked at the beginning but once she recognized it's her bag she gave him her beautiful smile

 _(Tch...that should have been me she is smiling too not my brother)_ Izuna stood up from his seat he then start walking towards her to give her bag back she then took it with so much happiness she is practically glowing then she open her bag and look around for a bit until she brought that book out and it seem she is happy to see it she then start examining it once she is satisfied with the result she put the book back into her bag again she then turn towards Izuna and she is now hugging him

 _(WHAT THE FUCK! SHE IS HUGGING HIM!_ _ ***How dare he receive a hug from her before us!***_ _Shut up! Why should I care that she is hugging him_ _ ***because you do, do not denied it***_ _tch whatever)_

Once she was done giving him a hug she then decided to speak "I am sorry about that you see I am part hispanic and well my kind of people give our hugs to our friends and families it our way of greeting and showing our gratitude and such so yeah I am a hugger again I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable it's just a habit of mine...hehehehe...anyway I am glad we get to be friends we're gonna have lots of fun together...yay us" giving him a happy gentle smile and I am giving my brother an angry looked that is displaying on my face because I notice that he is blushing

The way that my brother Izuna is acting you can tell he is not only surprise by it but he is also blushing about it out of embarrassment or by caughting off guard once he snap out of it he responded "Pft your a strange one aren't you but it's okay I was just surprised by it that all" He then return to his seat trying to hide his genuine smile that is starting to displayed on his face once again.

Madara couldn't believe what he was seeing not only did Izuna laugh but is claiming that this girl and him will become friends?!

 _(Did hell just freezes over? Because this could not be happening?!_ _ ***Oh it's happening alright***_ _great it's back_ _ ***dont denied that you aren't happy to hear your brother laughter again it's been so long since the last time you heard of it...those were happier time before everything went straight to hell before everything change***_ )

Madara will not denied that it has been a long time since then and everything did changed and to see him like that again even if it is only for a moment brought him a bit of happiness inside him even if he doesn't show it he truly loves his little brother

 _(Even if he is annoying and like to cause lots problem for me but still he is my brother)_ He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard Lady Tokie started to laugh as well now

"Hahahaha…I must agree she got a lot of spunk in her (giving her a grin) I like you take a lot of balls to stand up to a man especially this one over here" (pointer her thumb at Madara) now Madara right eye begin to twitch out of annoyance to what she has just said...the elder councilman Azir spoke this time

"Lady Tokie! A lady must never say such vulgar words you are the head of the medic for kami sake you must show your example for all the womens of our clan to be full of grace and poised" giving her a stern looked

Madara could see that Lady Tokie is giving the elder a dirty look and respond "And how the hell is that gonna save anyone life you old fart! Don't tell me what to do or so help me I will stick up a needle up to your ass do I make myself clear!" And with those words all the mens in the room felt a cold shiver running down there spine each and everyone of them thinking the same things _(note to self: never stay in lady tokie bad side)_

Madara for once didn't know what is going on with the meeting it looks like it is beginning to become lively which never happen before not even with his very own father when he was in charge everything seem to change even if it is a little but it all started when she suddenly show up and he doesn't know if it's a good thing or a bad thing but for now he will push that thought aside he need to start asking his questions so he clear out his throat to catch everyone attention once again suddenly they remember why she is here in the first place and all the seriousness has return once again. Madara then look into her eyes again and start asking his questions that have been in his mind for a while now

"Very well Ru now tell me where did you come from" he waited for her to answer and she responded "I live somewhere far away from here in the the far north"

Madara is analyzing her he could tell she speak the truth but at the same time not the whole truth he will let it go for now so he begins to asked his next question

"Why did you suddenly appear before me and why don't you have chakra any inside inside you shouldn't even be alive right now?!" Giving her a stern looked

When he said that he notice something flick in her eyes but he couldn't read on it because it was too quick "Well that a funny story you see...I don't need chakra because...well I am a mage...hehehe" giving them a nervous smile

Well that surprise him because he doesn't even know what a mage is as if reading his very thoughts she responded his question again "Mages are people like me with special power and abilities...our life force come from our very core of our soul and our surroundings as well I guess you could say I am just like you, your chakra grows same way as our power it just depend on each person but with training and meditation it's is the same as you guys only a bit different" nodding her head at them

Madara now understand what's she meant they are both same yet different she continue to speak "As for your nexts question you see that were it get a bit more complicated...I was actually training my magic trying to figure out how to do teleportation and well...nexts thing I knew I was transported where you were at...so yeah totally coincidence...hehehehe…my bad" Madara couldn't tell if she is telling the truth or if she is lying because she is acting casual yet a bit suspicious but at the same time very aloof yet there is no stutter or malice so he is a bit confused at the moment _(This girl is full of mysterious_ _ ***that's what keep thing even more interesting***_ _)_

Now that Madara got his answer _(for now)_ nexts question is what is he supposed to do with her?! He didn't know it yet but luckily Izuna have the answer "Well now that we received our answers I must asked Ru what is your nexts step?!" Giving her a curious looked that is displaying on his face

She look lost with that question herself making it obvious to everyone that she doesn't know herself and because of that she is making a sad face

 _(She shouldn't make that kind of face...it doesn't suit her_ _ ***Then why don't you go there and hug her you idiot***_ _Are you mad?! I will do no such thing_ _ ***Pft...you know you want to seeing her like that make you wanna hug and kiss her sadness away***_ _Your insane! Stay out of my head!_ _ ***I am you, you idiot you can't get rid of me but for now I'll go take care of her***_ _Bastard)_ Once the voice is gone again Madara is back at topic at hand of the situation.

He just keep staring at her for a minute until she finally decided to speak again "Honestly I don't know?!...I am just a traveler really" still giving that sad face

Madara couldn't help himself but to asked "What about your family?!" Once he said those words he instantly regret it _***Nice going jackass you just made her cry***_ True with those words she really did looked like she is about to burst into tears at any giving moment she then look down towards the floor her hair is overshadowing her face she then answer with so much pain and sadness "Th...ere..g...gone" only a drop or two of her tears fell.

Everything right now in the meeting is deadly quiet but you can feel the sadness is in the air coming out of everyone because they to know all too well what it feels like losing someone you care about. Madara himself understands that feeling as well he too lost people he cares about he lost all of his older brothers and his mother he couldn't care less about his father no he can rot in hell for all he cares the only thing that matter to him is his little brother the only family member he has left and he'll be damn if anything happen to his brother he looks into her eyes full of pain, sadness, despair and most of all he can see loneliness Madara can truly say he believes in her words there is no lie in them the way she acting it's far too real to be fake.

Izuna decided to speak again giving her a sad look that said he to is being hunted by his past "I am sorry...I too lost people that I care about...so you have no one to go to...no family to return to...no home of your own?!" She look so broken part of him is breaking seeing her like that...

 _(What can I do to bring back that beautiful smile of hers again?!)_ she then spoke "No...I can honestly say...I have no home or family...I am all alone" To hear those words he couldn't help himself but to start tightening his hand together very hard into a fist his knuckles probably turn white and if he wasn't wearing his glove his hands would probably be bleeding right now he didn't even realized that he had tighten his hold until now he couldn't stop himself

He then start to think _(You are not alone...you have me...I am right here)_ Why am I thinking like this?! Why do I care that she is in so much pain?! What is she to me?! Before he can continue with his thoughts Izuna speak again "Well since you have nowhere to go to how about you stay here with us at the uchihas compound" To say today is full of surprises for him is an understatement

 _(The hell! He is actually inviting her to stay?! Why?! Also who give him the right to decide?!_ _ ***Stop pretending your not happy about it***_ _)_ Yeah he honestly can't denied that which piss him off even more.

She then lifted up her head her face is displaying that she herself is shock to what she has just heard she then start to freak out and emotionally running her arms up and down showing them that she did not expect that. He isn't the only one thinking how cute she is in fact all councilman in the room are thinking the same thing _**(she is so cute and adorable when she is freaking out)**_ she then started to speak again

"Oh no I can't do that I don't wanna be a burden you that just too much I appreciate your kindnesses though" Finally Madara decided to speak after keeping himself silence for so long "Where would you go then? Do you even know where you are at? Do you even know what's going on out there at least here you are safe?!" Making a point

She look so shock when I spoke to her _(Why is she staring at me like that? It's like she didn't expect me to say anything at all?)_

Once she recover she speak again "Well yeah...I mean I don't know where I am or were to go but I am sure I can figure it out?! Hehehehe" giving him a smile

Madara couldn't believe what he was hearing _(Is she that stupid or something she will die if she goes out there unprepared it's like sending a small lamb to a pack of wolves they will devour her alive!)_

He then spoke again giving her a point blank answer "You'll die out there" she then gave him a point blank look of her own "Yeah well am sure I can survive on my own I have done it before for a very long time so I am sure this will be no different I'll be fine out there" still giving the same blank looked but her eyes held determination

Now Madara knows she is insane _(Is she mad! There is a war out there! She will get herself kill or capture or even worst she will be used as a baby maker! Just thinking about it is making me angry with so much rage why is she being so damn stubborn we are offering her shelter and food! Why is she trying to get away from here...away...from...me)_

Yeah I am losing my patient now I will demand her to stay _***yeah like that actually gonna work***_ Shut up because it will work! Just as he was about to speaks Lady Tokie beat him to it

"How about this in exchange for living here and for your room you can work for your expensive do you have skill in anything particular" Why would Lady Tokie suggest that it isn't gonna work until Ru spoked that proves him wrong which is rare

"Well I am good at cooking, cleaning, I know some medical stuff, I am good with kids, I can sings and dance and I can also play some instruments too" What the hell! Why does she act so difficult with me but with Lady Tokie she all nice and friendly _***your getting jealous for nothing perhaps it because Lady Tokie is a woman herself so she feel comfortable to be around her***_ Even if what he is thinking is true he still didn't like it.

Lady Tokie speak again "I see well how about we test out your skill then it's already breakfast and we haven't eating anything yet so why not go with that" giving her a kind smile. Then Ru smile back at her and said "Alright! I hope you guys are hungry because I am about to rock your world with my cooking" still smiling

She then turn to Akira which we all have forgotten that she was even there "Can you please show me were the kitchen is at please?" Akira then responded with that fake smile again "But of course right this way" and now they are gone

Once they left the room and I make sure they are out of earshot I then turn my head towards Lady Tokie I need to know why she did what she did "Why did you tell her that?! She doesn't need to work for it you know" giving her a confused looked

Lady Tokie turns her head towards me and said "True but i know the kind of person she is...she is the type of person that works hard for her living those hands of her are full of callous it show that the girl works for her survival she knows the world out there is cruel yet she still is able to smile like that her eyes carry so much hope she doesn't want charity she has strength and determination she has that fired in her spirit as a shinobi does I like that about her she isn't a push over she will speak out her thoughts and opinions I can also see she is loyal to the people she will care for that she would do anything for them including risking her very own life I haven't seen someone like that in such a long time...we uchihas are stubborn and hot headed with a very short temper and don't you dare try to denied it just because I speak the truth"

Several mouth shut tight as soon as she said that "Having someone like her here will surely shed up some light in here I don't know about you but I wanna see it, I wanna see what this girl can bring to the table a couple of miraculous thing has occurred today and I wanna see what else she can do don't you all agree" giving a smirk

No one speak after what Lady Tokie have just said a lot of them were processing what she just said and are probably thinking the same thing...what will this girl bring to the table something good or something bad for the uchihas but one thing for sure they really wanna find out let see what the future will hold. Once he was done thinking about it there was a knock at the door again "Enter" when the door was open she came in with a tray of food in her hand and it's seems a couple of other maids are carrying trays as well

"Sorry for the wait but your breakfast is ready now I do hope you enjoy it" If what Lady Tokie said is true then let's see what she can bring on to the table

 _(Show me Ru what you are capable of show me that fire spirit that burns your very core)_ Now that it has been decided let see what will happen nexts _(And so it begins_ _ ***you always did enjoy a challenge***_ _Fuck! I hope this voice goes away soon it's starting to annoyed me)_

 **Hey guys I hope you enjoy this story ill try to put more story up as soon as possible k later! Much luv!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone first off I wanna say again thank you for adding my story to your favorite or following it. Now second off I know there might be some error or gramming problem on my story but if you still understand it then that's good because believe it or not I always recheck my story but you know I'll still make some mistake every once in awhile because of my accidents but also it my first story so yeah give me a break anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter take care much love ;p**

 **Ru POV:**

Once we left I follow Akira to find the kitchen but strangely enough she is being quiet _(perhaps to quiet)_ about 5 minutes we finally made it to the kitchen Akira then knock on the door we then enter and bow to everyone that I am guessing works in the kitchen once I was inside I started to look around the kitchen and notice at least 9 other uchiha woman are in here but here's is what so annoying about all this they are all looking at me with judging eyes _(Typical)_

 _(Seriously! They don't even know me yet they are judging me I mean come on I know I look different but this is just straight up plain rude)_

Even so i nodded my knowledgement at them and then gave them my best smile "Hello everyone my name is Rocio but you can call me Ru it's a pleasure to meet you I was instructed to make breakfast for the councilman's" still smiling at them

The air in here is very tense I can feel there negative energy I guess it's a mage thing one of the girl spoke to me

"I highly doubt that why would they asked a trespasser like you to make them a meal?! Don't act so high and mighty you are nothing but an eyesore here that has no power we could kill you right here right now and no one would care" giving me her satisfaction looked that she is displaying on her face.

At this point I didn't give a shit anymore I will not allow anyone to talk to me that way or looking down on me

 _(She wanna go there then huh?! Alright it is so on sweetheart)_

"The fact that you haven't tell me you can't or your too afraid to do so" I can tell she is getting mad about it now

"How dare you! You little" I stop her there "ah ah ah" motioning my finger left and right

"Let me stop you there sister...I don't give a fuck what you or anyone here can do to me got it! I have lost my family and I have been through enough as is so I am closed to my breaking point don't you dare push me or I swear to whoever you believe in I will take out your eyes socket shoved them down your throat until you see me shred your body to piece from the inside out and then I will feed your remain to the ravaged dogs out there that would love to have a taste of you... **do I make myself clear** " giving her my coldest stared I can muster up with and it scared the hell out of her

Yeah yeah yeah I know I may have gone a bit overboard but come on can you blame me I have been through a lot in just one day so yeah not in the mood to be piss off right now. Once I said my piece I can feel everyone's energy in the room they are scare of me but I can also sense a hint of respect there as well _(interesting I wonder why)_ the same girl seems to be in a shell shock because she couldn't even say a word until Akira finally decided to speak

"Alright that's enough ladies...Mistress Ru here speak the truth she is order from councilman's and Madara-sama so unless you wish to be punish let her do what she must do and let us to our part as well understand" everyone in the room chorus "Yes mam" I turn my head towards Akira I was actually surprised she did what she did

"Thank I guess" She then turn her head towards me "Do not read into this I didn't do this for you I am doing what's need to be done otherwise I will get the blame from Madara-sama and heavens knows I don't want him angry at me because of you" _(Should have known)_ I just kept staring at her

"Your a very blunt type of person aren't you but I guess I can agree with you there he seem like the type of person that lose his temper so easily" I then started walking towards one of the cabinets Akira decided to speak again

"I will not denied that" I just kept looking through each cabinets to see what they got and let me tell you not a lot is going on here there is like no seasoning or olive oil, it appears that they have white rice and some chicken, one eggplant and a few eggs here?!

 _(Seriously this is it?! Not much to go by I mean this is all they are planning to eat?! No pancakes, no sausages, no anything that has the meaning of breakfast in it?! Well that's suck! I gotta fixes that)_

When I start looking around there kitchen i notice that they barely have much "You guys don't have much do you" Akira looked at me strangely

"With the war going on no we do not we get by everyday we don't have any farmers to supplies us we just go out hunting and pick up what we find edible to eat" as if it was the most obvious thing in the world

 _(Yeah that doesn't sound depressing at all but I guess it makes sense uchihas are good with weapons, assassination, fighting and such but other things like farming or medical thing that are essential in life they suck...great)_

"I guess I have no choice but to change that then" I then put my duffle bag on top of the counter and start mumbling to it softly almost like a prayer of the things that I needed since it is a magic bag and father said it will grant me anything that I desire and right now I desire to make myself some pancakes with sausages and scrambled eggs with vegetables and bacon with hashes brown and Wha-La! My duffle bag has lots of ingredients that are needed to make the stuff including some seasonings yay! I love this bag!

"Alright ladies I am gonna make a traditional American breakfast it will have pancakes, sausage and eggs with bacon and hashes brown with orange juice" Akira and the other girls gave me a confused looked and they all said

"Whats are pancake and sausage?!" While same time other said "What are hashes brown and bacon?!" I nearly had a heart attack just by hearing those words coming out of there mouth it almost made me drop my stuff I immediately turn around and start shaking Akira out of disbelief

"Are you kidding me! You never heard let alone eat a pancake or sausages or even hashes brown and bacon before?!" still shaking her the other girl looks like they have no idea what they need to do

 _(Seriously! I mean I know the war is crazy and such but no one heard of it before! What have they been eating this whole time then?!)_

Akira then look at me even more confused "So this pancake, sausages, hashes and bacon are food then?!" I just kept looking at them with a shock and disbelief look on my face _(okay that's it!)_

"You know what's I am going to make breakfast not only for the councilman's but for you girls as well you don't know what's your missing out" giving them my determine looked

After that I started working on my cooking i used to be a chef so I am confident in my cooking skill about an hour later I made enough for everyone they smell and look good so I know it is awesome I gave one plate to Akira

"Go ahead and give it a try I promised you, you will enjoy it" Akira look at it and then put her hand together "thank you for the meal" she then began to ate the pancake with the syrup and start chewing it slowly about a second later her eyes widened very largely and her eyes started to sparkle _(Whoa! How she do that)_

"It's so delicious! I have never tasted anything this good before it's so soft and fluffy and the sweetness that goes with it not to mention the two different type of meats it's so crispy and juicy and the eggs so good with the tomatoes and onions and green peppers! And this hashes brown as you called it is so good! Everything is so delicious!" with a smile on her face

After she made that comment all the others girls started eating their meals too and devours them rather quickly _(I guess they really like it then, then again they never had this type of cuisine before)_

"I am glad you guys enjoy it I don't mind making meals hey i'll even make a lot more for you guys to take home with you I'll even teach you guys some of my recipe if you like" Akira for the first time gave me a genuine smile she then grab my hands and said with so much enthusiastic

"Yes please teach us! We would love to learn!" All of them smile at me and nodded their head

 _(Wow guess I know there weakness then they must really love to eat)_

"Yeah no problem and you can have some more later on but first we better start heading out I think I made them wait long enough don't you think?!" once I said that every single one of the maids suddenly frozed on their stop and started gathering the plates to serves the councilman's

 _(I guess they have forgotten about them...oopsie)_

We then start heading back to the meeting hall I am carrying a tray of food myself I am also gonna serve someone _(probably Madara)_ once we reach towards our destination I then knocked on the door then I could hear "Enter" when I did I notice everyone is staring at me especially Madara

 _(I guess since I am in charge of breakfast today I should start of first and since Madara is the clan head he need to retrieve his meal first...great...i would rather serve Izuna first but fine whatever)_

I then started walking towards Madara with his tray of food I then put the meal down in front of him my face was closed to his so we locked our eyes to each other for a bit then I decided to give him one of my smile but for some strange reason he turn away from me immediately _(okay then he is being weird now)_ I could have sworn I saw his ear turning red at the tip of it

 _(I hope he isn't getting sick that would be such a pain I know I should care but I don't not after that so called lame introduction he displayed talk about good first impression I mean seriously rude much)_

I then motion the maids to serve the others and each and everyone of them have the same meal well I do hope they like it

"Please enjoy yourself with the breakfast that I have made I like to called it the traditional American breakfast" given them my smile

I notice everyone is just staring at their meals _(guess they never witness this type of cuisine before)_ I was starting to get nervous until I notice Madara begin to cut the pancake with syrup he then begin to eat it and I just stood there waiting for the verdict _(this is it the moment of truth)_

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

 **Madara POV: Before it began**

She is just standing there with a tray of food in her hand as if she is not sure what she is supposed to do next…

 _(Why is she just standing there? She should be coming towards me to serve me my meal first as clan head it is only natural that I am to be serve by her first_ _ ***That bullshit and you know it...sigh why can't you just be honest with yourself that the very idea being served by her pleases you greatly***_ _Tsk...I do not know what your talking about the idea alone is foolish_ _ ***and yet here you are getting excited about it...ohhh look she is coming our way***_ _)_

He then notice she is coming towards his way she then presented him a tray of strange looking food though it does have a pleasant aroma to it I then turn my face towards her my eyes are locked into hers again she is even more beautiful when she is so close to me her scent is so intoxicating it doesn't even help that she is giving me her beautiful smile I let my eyes linger on her lips for a bit they were practically mocking me

 _(So close...so very close...i can closed the distance between us...and taste those lips of her they are practically begging me to do so_ _ ***yeah go ahead and do it what could possibly go wrong other then her hating you for doing so***_ _What?!_ _ ***What do you mean what?! Come now surely you notice it by now haven't you***_ _Notice what?!_ _ ***Sigh...clearly she isn't like any other girl we have ever met before she isn't the type of person to be pursue so easily***_ _Tsk like I care_ _ ***Clearly you do look at her beautiful smile doesn't it make your heart skip a beat***_ _)_

When he did notice her smile again he immediately look away from her he can feel his face is starting to get warm but he refused to show it, it's a good thing no one is paying attention to him otherwise they'll start wondering what's going on with him and he definitely didn't want anyone attention at this moment he then notice she start motioning the maids to start serving the others their meals and it appear they all have the same meal she then decided to speak about it

"Please enjoy yourself with the breakfast that I have made I like to called it the traditional American breakfast" giving us her beautiful smile

We are all just kept looking at our meal it seemed that everyone is too afraid to even touch it let alone eat it cause I can't blame them it's different then what we originally eat

 _(_ _ ***YOU FOOL! What are you waiting for eat it already!***_ _Shut up! Don't tell me what to do!_ _ ***I AM ONLY TELLING YOU TO EAT YOUR DAMN MEAL!***_ _I'll eat it when I feel like it_ _ ***Is that so...mmm...so I guess it doesn't bother you at all with that sadness look in her eyes***_ _)_

Once his inner self said that he notice that she indeed had that bit of sadness in her eyes he didn't like that at all let alone be the one that cause it so he decided to be the first person to give it a try he then cut the food with his chopsticks it is really soft he then took a bite out of it he closed his eyes to savor the flavor

 _(Mmmm...it's delicious...i never tasted something this good before_ _ ***A very good quality for a wife to be***_ _sigh…go away let me enjoy my meal_ _ ***fine***_ _)_

When he open his eyes he notice that everyone is waiting for his reply even she look like she is waiting for him to say something so he did

"It good" the minute he said that she gave him the most beautiful look he has ever seen that he even engrave it in his memories her eyes are sparkling with happiness and joy the smile she is giving him is so genuine she is practically glowing her face is so close to his her breath is tickling his lips she then decided to speak while he is in a trance

"REALLY IT'S GOOD! YOU LIKE IT! YOU TRULY DO?!" her smile just got even bigger than ever before he couldn't think straight how could he when she is looking at him like that

 _(So cute_ _ ***so cute***_ _)_ he wasn't the only one that thought of that apparently everyone in the room thought the same thing it was then Izuna decided to give the meal a try as well and so he did

"Mmm...this isn't good...it delicious! I never tasted something this good before" it appears his little brother isn't the only one that is enjoying his meal everyone started to devour their meals it was then that Lady Tokie decided to speak

"I agree with you Izuna-sama this is so good it utterly divine tell me what are they made off I had never seen anything like these type of food before" we are all looking at Ru now so that she can tell us how she made this type of food

"Oh that easy I made the pancake from scraps the ingredient to make it are 1 1/2 cups all-purpose flour, 3 1/2 teaspoons baking powder, 1 teaspoon salt, 1 tablespoon white sugar, 1 1/4 cups milk, 1 egg, and 4 tablespoons butter melted I actually made everything from scraps the scramble eggs have dice tomatoes, onions, and green peppers,I also added sausages and bacon to with your meal I even put some hashes brown with it I made some of them from scraps" giving us her smile again but there one thing I am curious about

"How exactly did you received these ingredients?! I don't recalled having any of those items in our kitchen I don't even know some of the item you have just said" she look like she is being shy about it now but then she show us her bag

"You see this bag" everyone nodded "Well to be perfectly honest this isn't just an ordinary bag oh no this is a mage bag" okay now I know I am not the only one that is confused here right now she then decided to collaborate

"You see whenever I think of something or want something it will appear instantly in my bag" okay now that definitely caught his attention it was then Izuna decided to speak

"Is that so?! Do you mind demonstrating us" she then nodded and gave him a genuine smile

 _(Don't smile at him like that, don't give him that smile that should only be meant for me_ _ ***jealousy doesn't suit you***_ _shut up_ _ ***Well it doesn't***_ _Tch)_

"Sure I don't have a problem with that the only thing that I have in this bag right now are my clothing and my book and because I don't want any of you to see my undergarments it's best that you take my word k" a small blushed appear on her delicate feature making her look _(adorable_ _ ***adorable!***_ _)_

"Should we really take her word for it for all we know what she will demonstrate us is already there" it appears that Ivern finally decided to speak his thought in an unpleasant kind of way

 _(_ _ ***That bastard! How dare he called our woman a liar! Go rip him into pieces***_ _for once he couldn't agree more he always did hated that guy)_

"She is telling the truth" I decided that I need to step in _(I am only doing it because I really don't like Ivern_ _at all_ _ ***yeah keep telling yourself that***_ _tks...whatever)_

"Oh?! Is that so Madara-sama and how would you know?!" giving him a confused looked _(Bastard)_

"Are you questioning me Ivern" giving him my hard cold looked _(How dare he try to challenge me)_

"Oh no of course not Madara-sama I am only curious that all, after all we must protect our own kin but if you believe in her then so do I" giving me that fake smile of his again

 _(I really hate that kiss ass son of a bitch_ _ ***agree***_ _)_

I just kept giving him a hard cold looked until

"You saw what was inside my bag already didn't you" in a not so happy tone but that statement alone made him rigid in his seat

 _(Damn how did she_ _ ***Fuck! You are so screw!***_ _)_

I turned my head towards her looking right into her eyes trying to act like I wasn't just caught

"Now why would you assume that" she just kept her eyes locked into my eyes I notice one of her of her beautiful eyebrows rise up a bit

"Simple a person would only defend unless he or she would already know what's it is and also you don't seem like the type of person that would defend someone unless you already know the answer" giving me her displeasure looked that is displaying on her cute face

 _(Damn she figure me out already she is smarter than I give her credits for_ _ ***Your still screw man***_ _)_

"*Sigh*...you know if you already seen what was inside of my bag you could have just said so" shaking her head back and forth as if she is scolding a mere child

 _(Who the hell does she think she is_ _ ***Hahaha! I like her! She got balls to talk to you like that***_ _Fuck off! No one asked you)_

"There is nothing to be said because I didn't see anything at all" giving her my angry looked

"Yes yes keep telling yourself that if it help you sleep at night" waving her hand back and forth

 _(HOW DARE SHE TREAT ME LIKE I AM SOME KIND OF CHILD! SHE IS SO INFURIATING, SO STUBBORN, SO SO_ _ ***You really wanna kiss her now don't you***_ _ARE YOU FUCKING INSANE! I WANNA STRANGLE THAT WOMAN! AND MAKE HER BEG FOR FORGIVENESS!_ _ ***Oh I bet you do wanna make her beg but not for forgiveness oh no more like beg you for more of your taste***_ _SHUT UP SHUT UP! SHUT THE FUCK UP!_ _ ***You can denied all you want but you and I both know that we both crave for her you also gotta admit that attitude of her is cute***_ _The hell it is it's so fucking annoying_ _ ***So you say***_ _)_

Just as Madara was about to tell her off Izuna beats him to it first "So how does this work?!"

She then turn toward him and answer his questions "Easy all I have to do is think of something that I want say a few words and that's it, it will appear for example"

She stretch out her arm towards the bag and then she close her eyes she begin to shine and sparkle _(Is this what a mage is?!)_ she then speak a language that I do not understand

"Porfavor escuchame mi oracion dame mi violin"

"Please listen to my prayer and give me my violin"

The bag begins to glow and then suddenly a metal strange box has appear right before our very eyes she then open her eyes and grab the handle of the strange box the light begins to fade and everyone is still seated at this point everyone is shock to what has just occur because they have never witness something so different she then put the strange box on the table and open it then she turn it around so we can all see what's inside of it

 _(The hell is this thing?! It look like wood and has some string attached it but why is the wood black?! I never seen something like this before?)_

She then speak "This is an instrument it's called a violin it's used to belong to my dad but now it's mine and it's one of my greatest treasure" giving us a sad yet a gentle smile

She then grab this violin she called it and put it on her shoulder and chin she then look at us but mostly me

"I am going to play you guys one of my favorite songs k I hope you enjoyed" she then closed her eyes and begin to play and it is the most beautiful music I have ever heard

 **(Playing broken sorrow by nuttin but stringz if you wanna listen to it so you get the idea)**

Once she was done everyone clap their hands including myself because it truly was a beautiful it was then that Lady Tokie decided to speak

"That was wonderful! I must say you are full of surprises aren't you...hmmm...the meal is truly delicious so different and unique...you playing an instrument for us with a beautiful song truly brighten up my day I feel so at ease and at peace for the first time in my life I feel happy *smiling at her* I thank you for that child" Lady Tokie then stood up from her seat and began to walk towards her and then unexpectedly gave her a hug

 _(She truly is an amazing woman...to be able to get Lady Tokie like that...is truly amazing_ _ ***I agree with you our future wife is truly one of a kind***_ _*sigh* again with the voice but for now I'll let it go I am in a good mood right now)_

When Lady Tokie finish hugging her she then turn around and said "Well gentleman does anyone else have something to say to this girl" giving them a stern looked

It was then that Izuna decided to speak "Well I already like you but after this I like you even more if you make these type of meal for us I'll be looking forward to your cooking constantly and that song you played is truly wonderful and I thank you for that" giving her a genuine smile and she is smiling him back to him

Then it was Elder Azir turn to speak "I approved I have not complaints" nodded his head and it appears everyone else agree to it was then that everyone turn their head towards me waiting for my decision

"Ru...by my order you are now the head chef of the compound this will be the compensation for you living here with me and Izuna who is also my brother you will continue to stay the same room I have given you it that understood" giving her my serious looked that is displaying on my face

Ru then gave me a smile and nodded her head "Alright I'm okay with that! Trust me Madara you'll enjoyed your meal constantly that a promised"

Everyone has a shock looked on their faces while I feel like mine is beginning to get warm because she just called out my name without any honorific the way she say my name made me feel funny inside and yet happy at the same time

She looked confused to what's going on "Why is everyone looking at me like that?! Do I got something on my face?!" Touching her cheeks to see if there is anything at all

It was then Lady Tokie decided to speak "No dearie there isn't...it's just these idiots are surprise that you call Madara-sama without honorific"

Ru just have everyone a confused looked "Is that a bad thing?! I mean where I'm from it's common for everyone to used there first name without any honorific...but if I need to I can...it just weird for me" she then looked towards me and said

"Do you want me to used honorific on you?!" There a bit of sadness in her eyes

 _(Damn...don't look at me like that...don't give me those sad eyes_ _ ***Then tell her she doesn't need too***_ _even if I wanted too I can't if other uchihas hear her say that my name to me then_ _ ***It would proved that she isn't afraid of you the only person that ever say your name is your brother to have someone like her saying you name is like music to our ears she can become closer to us***_ _this is a bad idea_ _ ***and get your still gonna do it anyway***_ _*sigh* fine)_ getting tired arguing with himself inside his head

"It's fine...you can used honorific on my name only when we receive important guess...other then that I supposed it...fine" looking straight into her eyes he can tell she is shock to what he just has said to her and so is everyone else

"Well this is surprising indeed" Izuna giving the knowing looked that said I know why you said that

"But if my brother okay with that then so am I you can called me Izuna alright" still giving her a smile

"Really that great! Thank you! But umm I have a question do you think I can look around your place I wanna see what the outside look like I want to memorize everything so I don't get lost and so I can recognize everyone as well" giving us a hopeful looked that is displaying in her face

"Sure that not a problem I'll be happy t-" before Izuna can even finish that sentence I finish it for him _(Like hell I'll let him show her around all alone)_

"I'll do it" giving them my looked that said what I say is final everyone just kept staring at me as if trying to understand why I am doing this…

 _(Its none of there by business beside this is my home my kin I will show her around_ _ ***You just wanna be alone with her***_ _I do not_ _ ***Oh yes you do, you want to learned more about her I say go for it***_ _Tch this is getting annoying but it's true I want to learned more about her)_

"Are you sure brother?! I can do it you know" giving his a smirk that is rapidly growing on his face that said he is liking this outcome

"This is my home my people I am the clan head it is only natural that I'd be the one to do it" giving my brother a hard looked

"Well anyway thank you for your hospitality! I'll go now to the kitchen and eat there while you guys enjoyed your meal k" giving us a nervous smile

"Oh no! Don't be ridiculous! No friend of mine will eat in the kitchen with the maids...no you will eat here with us...right everyone" Izuna giving everyone a looked that said you better say yes

"I don't have a problem with that right everyone" Lady Tokie giving all the men a hard looked also

Since everyone agree she is seating on my left side since Izuna is in my right side so they are across from each other for 30 minutes we ate and Izuna, Lady Tokie and Ru talk and enjoy themselves while I just listen silently once we were done we are all getting ready to go to final our duties I then approach her "Let's go" she follow me silently and we then began to do our tour

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

 **Ru POV:**

 _(This suck man! Why did I get stuck with Madara! Why couldn't my tour guide be Izuna or Lady Tokie this so isn't fair!)_

For the past 2 hours he show me everything inside of the compound and explained everything to me and let me tell you being around him is a bit intimidating but when you are with him for like an hour you get over it and realized he is quite what's the word I am looking for...oh right boring...that right ladies and gentleman's Madara Uchiha personally is borinnnnnggggg

He then told me that later he will show me outside of the compound but first he gotta finish a few paperwork so I told him it's fine I decided to return to my room I decided to called Cass

"Hey Cass! I need you" just as I said those words he came

" _You need me"_ giving me the same old stoic face _(I don't know who's personalities is more boring Cass or Madara)_

"Yes...you see Madara is gonna show me around outside of the compound because it appear that everyone decided I will stay with here them so oh well anyway he got work to do first so I thought while I am waiting for him you could take me somewhere far away and secluded to start practicing my magic but also be alert when Madara is coming into my room so I can be here before he even enter...is that possible Cass" giving him my hopeful looked

" _Yes it's not that difficult...shall we go now"_ giving me nod I then nodded back at him

"Yeah let's go buddy" he then put his hand on my shoulder nexts thing I knew we are in a forest very secluded

"Whoa! That's so cool!" I started looking around the forest and decided to asked Cass

"How far are we from the uchihas compound?!" He then responded

" _About 20 kilometers from here"_ same expression he is giving me

 _(Shit! That far! But that's a good thing now I don't need to worry about being loud when I am using my magic...nice)_

"Okay then let's get started" he nodded at that so for the past 5 hours we trained a lot apparently I need to work with my physical body so that I can used my magic properly so for 2 hours I did push up, sit up and run around the forest then 2 hours after that I started to work on my magic I realized while I was still training that I am an elementalist mage in order word I can do earth, fire, water, air, lightning, ice, gravity, everything that is minerals, dark and light...I was beyond surprised when I read my book there are at least 10 pages and the rest are blank there are spell that I am not ready yet Cass also tells me that when I am training hard start mastering my elements I can even created new spells and add it to my book so I decided to try the easiest spell which is earth and light so I try to grow a tree and it's a lot harder than it look so far I can only grow a sprout for now then with light magic I was able to do some healing for a small cuts and bruises but with practice I can do more after another hour past I decided it was time for me to go back to the compound because I needed a bath I was cover in sweat and I stink

"Hey Cass I think it's time for me to return to the compound alright" he nodded and put his hand on my shoulder again nexts thing I knew I was back into my room I turn my head towards him

"You gotta teach me how you are able to do that" giving him my smile he nodded but then he said

" _I will return tomorrow called me again when you are ready for more training but you did a good job Ru"_ giving me one of his rare smile

"Will do Cass later" I gave him a hug and then he was gone I then grab my bag and headed to the shower for 30 minutes I bathed and relax once I return to my room I put on my dark grey baggy pants don't care how they look they are comfortable put on my white t-shirt of Walt Disney the little mermaid Ariel Airbrush **(want the idea look it up at hot topic)** once I was comfortable I headed back to my bed and decided to read so I grab my duffle bag and put it beside me I asked for my glasses **(The one that Taylor Swift wear when she sing You belong with me)** took out one of my favorite book Harry Potter and start to read for another 30 minutes it was then that Madara finally came he knock on my door and told me that we are going so I put my glasses and book back inside the bag and then took my duffle bag with me and headed out with Madara

We finally start walking outside of the compound and he shows me the houses and who are who and what they do and what they have and such he even tells them that I am a guest and that I will be staying with them and should be treated with respect a lot of them started to asked me questions here and their about me and well let just say they are a bunch of curious people

 _(I supposed it makes sense since they are all uchihas and I am the first ever foreigner that will be living here with them)_

Finally 3 hours later we came back to the compound and ate dinner which is a good thing considering how hungry I was once we were done everyone were heading back to their homes just as I was about to head back to my room but suddenly Madara grab me by my wrist and started to drag me somewhere where he did took me was a huge surprised we were in their garden and let me tell you it is very pretty there so many colorful flowers their a pond and a beautiful tree near it

"Wow! This this place is so beautiful! I love it here!" Twirling around so happily

"Thank you...my mother took great pride of her garden" giving me barely noticeable smile if you looked really closely

I stop twirling around and turn my head towards him I can see great sadness in his eyes

"Do you miss her...your mother that is" giving him a looked of understanding

"It's hard to miss someone when you don't even remember what they looked like" giving me a stoic face but I can see regret in his eyes

I may have cross the line but it needed to be done I grab Madara large hand and lead him to the tree he just kept on following me close behind without saying a single word I then sat on the floor with my back press up against the tree I then guided him to sit down nexts to me when he did I took his head and put on top of my lap I then began to run my fingers through his long messy black hair while he still kept looking at me

"It's okay if you don't remember her face Madara what's is important is to always remember how much she loves you how much she cares for you how much she was able to make you smile as long as you remember that then she will never be forgotten...I lost my father a year ago...he was very sick and die from his illness...It broke my heart seeing like that...he was always so strong...but you know what he told me *he shook his head* he told me that as long as I keep on living then he is continuing living as well because he is a part of me...it's the same with you Madara...as long as you keep on living then she will too...all any parent want for their child is for them to be happy I am sure that what she want from you Madara...I bet all she want is for you to be happy and safe...as long as you do that you are making her proud" giving him my gentle smile while continuing running my fingers through his hair

All of a sudden he grab my hand and sat up he looked straight into my eyes he was so closed to my face I can feel his breath tickling my lips but instead of panicking I continuing on staying calm

"Why...why are you so...gentle?!...why...aren't you afraid of me" giving me a confused yet tense look

"Pft...Do you want me to be afraid of you?!" He shook his head as if saying no

"Good so I won't be...and as your other question I guess it's just who I am...my brothers and sisters always told me I am too nice, too forgiving, too understanding and it's just yeah...it who I am I just can't get mad no matter what a person does to me physically or emotionally...I just don't see the point getting angry all the time...all it does is cause more pain...more sadness...more suffering...and I don't wanna live my life like that...so I just don't" giving him my smile again

I then grab the back of his head and put it back on top of my lap "Now sleep...you can lie to everyone but you can't lie to me...so sleep okay" running my finger through his hair again

For 15 minutes he finally fell asleep I then grab my duffle bag and asked for a comfy blanket and I cover Madara with it while I continue running my fingers through his hair I then look up at the sky looking at the stairs and moon all I can think about is my family

 _(Wait for me guys...I will come back to you...I will succeed in my mission you'll see)_

For another 15 without me realizing it I fell asleep with Madara still on my lap

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

 **Third Party POV:**

Izuna is just walking back to his quarters until he saw something that he never expect to happen their right before his very eyes is his older brother sleeping on Ru lap and he look so happy and at peace that something he never thought it could happen he then start walking towards them and see they are both asleep he then realized he need to bring them both back to there room otherwise they are gonna end up with a cold just as he was about to grab his brother he hears another voice

"I never thought I would see the day when Madara-sama let his guard down" the voice belong none other then Lady Tokie

"Neither did I...and I'm his brother" giving her a sad smile Lady turn her head toward him

"Is this why you wanted her to stay because you notice that there something special about her" giving him a knowing looked

"For so long that I have known my brother he was always so cold and heartless but seeing like this because of her...make me happy...I want my brother to be happy...and if this girl can is the one that can destroy that wall that surrounds my brother...then I will do what I can to help them to be together...and I know you want the same thing" giving her a knowing looked

"It's true people always say that Madara-sama is a beast but perhap this girl will tame him and help him become not only a better person but a better leader" giving him a smirk

They both nodded there head at one another making a silent pack that they will do what they can to get these two together both grab Madara and Ru and drop them off to their own room and heading for there own as well waiting to see what future will be held for them the nexts day

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

 **Hey guys sorry took so long but you know I got stuff to do and well I just need to figure out how I want to make the story anyway I will finish this story one way or another k hope you enjoy it take care much luv! ;p**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone I finally finish this chapter and well I hope you enjoyed it let's me know what you think k like I said before because of work it's a bit difficult but I will continue on writing my story k love you all!**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

 **Third Party POV:**

As the days turned into months and months turn into years nexts thing she knew it has been 3 years now since she has been transported into the Naruto Universe, she is now 24 years old...Izuna is now 25 and Madara is now 30 years old...over the years the village has change drastically ever since Ru has been brought by Madara, she still continues on living at the compound with both of the Uchiha brothers.

Every day she would wake up early in the morning to make breakfast for Madara and Izuna in the beginning they would always invite her into joining them but eventually she just joined them without being as to do so ever since she been living with the Uchihas brothers Ru and Izuna relationship has grown into a brother and sister type of relationship. _(Yeah that right it can happened)_

Since Izuna still believes that Ru has no living relatives he has decided take the role as her big brother and he takes it very seriously he became very protective of her they would always talk, laugh and tease at one another. Izuna always felt grateful that Ru came into their lives because now the compound is no longer gloomy or empty it is now full of laughters and happiness so full of life something he hasn't seen or felt in many years.

Izuna finally feels like he has a purpose again at first he always thought his purpose was to protect his clan and to always stay by his brother side now he feel like it more than that while it still true he will continue on protecting his kin and his brother but now he want to protect Ru as well because to him she is family now she has brought him an even bigger purpose to his kin's she gave them prosperity and energetic to their village but most importantly she gave his brother Madara happiness and a friend.

For so many years that has passed Ru and Madara relationships only grew to friendships at least to her it seem that way but to Madara it is more than that...for so many years he has been watching her, getting to know her, seeing the kind of person she truly is and because of that it only made his feeling for her grow even stronger than ever before at first he realized that he did liked her even though he would never admit to it but in time he eventually acknowledged that he does and because of those feelings he is not sure how to act around her let alone admit his feelings to her...

He never had a problem with women's before but soon he realized that Ru isn't like any other typical women he has ever met to him she is so beautiful inside and out. She knows the difference between right and wrong, she would always admit her opinion to others it doesn't even matter if they are welcome or not, she would always help his kin's in any possible way that she could, she is also stubborn and hardheaded yet she is so kind and gentle she has no problem being honest or blunt about something. She would always try to bring him and his brother Izuna together every once a week to do what she called it family time by watching different type of movie and just relax.

Being with her always made Madara happy she is never afraid to talk to him she would even help him with his paperwork so he could sleep early and when Madara has nightmares she would always come into his room in order to comfort in anyway that she could safe to say Madara trust her completely but not just him or Izuna all the uchihas in the village as well...

At first everyone was a bit perplexed about her especially because no one is used to such kindness from an outsider but over the year that went by the people start warming up to her she would always come and help them however she could...she would even go to the orphanage to make sure they are always safe and provided much to say all the uchihas welcome her with open arms she made friends with everyone uchihas except one...Akira Uchiha.

She still disliked Ru and over the years her disliked only grew more but it never bothered Ru because she knew that not everyone is gonna like her and she accepted that she just think it sad it has to be that way for them but there's nothing she can do about it because she did try to befriend her but nothing work in the end she has to give up because it's not up to Ru it's up to her…

When her morning routine are over she would then go to training until it is time for her to make lunch at first Madara didn't like the idea of her going out on her own but she rest assured him that she would be okay and that it is necessary in order for her to get stronger. She would practice for hours with Castiel and each day she grew stronger and stronger...and the proof of her strength is by her appearance...when a year of her training has passed by her right eye suddenly turn into the color topaz while her left eye still remains emerald at first she freak out about it and didn't understand why it happened but Castiel reassured her that it's normal because of her magic is growing so her body is changing because of it he doesn't know what else can change it just depends on each person kinda like going into puberty all over again except this time it's called magberty... _(magic+puberty= magberty...yeah yeah I know that probably was lames but hey give me some credit at least I did try)_

So now every time Ru uses her magic her eyes start to glow topaz and emerald she didn't mind her new eye color to her it looked pretty cool but to Madara he wasn't so pleased about it he wanted her to have her eye color back and she tell him that he can't tell her what to do and that she is a grown woman and can do as she pleases the two then went into a heated argument about it and Izuna just watch the whole thing in the sideline he was truly enjoying himself because to him they look like an angry married couple it was hilarious.

After the argument was over Ru ignored Madara for a week then 2 days later she stop talking to him completely for a whole 3 weeks it continue to stay that way for awhile and Madara being Madara didn't like it one bit he didn't like her ignoring him he didn't like it that she doesn't wanna see him or talked to him it drove him mad and he didn't know what to do Izuna suggested that he should apologize to her and of course Madara being him refused to do so saying that she should be the one to apologize to him because he knows that he is right and that she is wrong but his brother told him that if he continues like this then he can forget about ever seeing her again.

Four days later after that he finally decided to do something about it he finally began to seek her out and when he did find her he then grab her hand and took her far away at first she resisted but soon after she realized it was futile he then took her to his mother garden knowing that she loves going there when they did arrived and making sure that they are all alone he was ready to say he was sorry but he felt like his tongue was tied he didn't understand why he was struggling just to say two simple word he truly did felt like an idiot.

But to Ru seeing him like that only made her smile because she realized she was being a bit childish but it was something she has no control over it because her body is changing...she is getting more and more stronger with each passing day that is coming so she told him that he is forgiven and that he doesn't have to say the word she even explained to him that he has to get used with the idea that her appearance may change a little but no matter what she is still herself just as she was about to leave suddenly Madara hugged her very tightly as if afraid she would suddenly disappear he even whisper the word sorry next to her ear saying that she is right and that he doesn't want her to be mad at him anymore with those word alone it made Ru happy and return the hugged saying he is forgiven and that she isn't angry anymore for a while the two continued on hugging at one another until it was time for bed.

After that everything returned the way it was as if the argument never happened in the first place she would then continue on doing her regular routine after her training she would then leave the compound so she can talk to the other uchihas getting to know every single one of them and being friends with them when her time with them is over she would then make dinner and they always have a good time together and once she was done cleaning up she would go hang out with either Izuna or Madara whoever is available and isn't busy with something they would talk about ideas how to improve the village and such…

When summer came Ru begin to notice that the uchihas are going to struggled with food when fall and winter come so one day when Madara and the councilman's are having their monthly meeting Ru decided it was time to help them with their lifestyle so when she enter the meeting unexpectedly she explained to them that there should be a least a family of a farmer in the village so that the village will be provided and that there should be a blacksmith as well at first they didn't agree because they didn't see it was necessary but when she made her point about how all the men's and some women's do go out to battle they are not strong or healthy enough and because of that they keep losing more and more of their comrades.

She would tell them that this can all be avoided if they pay attention to there people that instead of trying to conquered more land they should focus more on their kin healths once she was done explaining to them about how beneficial to have a farmer and a blacksmith in the village they all finally agree to her and so Madara made an announcement to see who will volunteer to be a farmer and a blacksmith.

Both positions has been accept by two different family of uchihas and because no one has experienced in this Ru has taken the role to teach it to them she read a lot of books and worked her magic very hard she grows all the fruits and vegetables all they have to do is always make sure they are always harvested then she would created her magic to make a cave so that there is always iron in it as well as copper and rock salt she can make some jewels but trying to created silver, gold, platinum, and diamonds will take some time but until then they are happy what they have receive from her.

Ru then made the orphanage it's own vegetables and fruits garden so that they are always provided she also did the same to the uchihas hospitals she not only made their own vegetables and fruit gardening but different type of herbs as well. And when winter come just made a huge garden house for the farmers, the orphanage and the hospital so they never have to worry about food. For the farmer she asked Castiel to find some cows, chickens, sheeps and much much more so now they even have an uchiha to start making clothing.

The village has grown prosperous the men's are much more happier and stronger the women's are more thicker and beautiful the children's are more playful and energetic and the eldest are much more calm and relaxed. Ru then decided to make a movie theater night every once in a 2 weeks for the whole village to enjoy not only for themselves but with each other as well. And they enjoyed it quite a lot Ru always make sure there is plenty of popcorns, burgers, chips, and sodas for everyone thank to Ru magic she is able to created 3D images in front of them she made them felt like there were actually there she wanted to give them the same experience she gotten when she went to Walt Disney with her family a place full of magic

They have watch a lot of the old classic Disney movies like Mary Poppins, Jurassic Park, The Lion kings, Aladdin ect and she even show them Iron Man, Hitman, Bourne and so much more. She even used her magic duffle bag to bring lots of toys for the children's, make up for the women's comfy clothes for the men's and the elder a boy tub! _(Yeah she made it happened)_ life for them have been great they adored Ru and respect her greatly even though she isn't married to Madara she is still consider the Lady of the Uchihas they even made her a cute shirt with there logo on it to show her that she is one of them.

As years passed in peace it finally happened in the middle of summer the senjus clan are closing in and Madara has no choice but to get his shinobi ready for battle Ru wasn't happy about it at all not because of the battle but because she think today is the day that Izuna is supposed to die

She has work hard and to make sure that doesn't happened she try to tell Madara that they don't have to go but Madara always tell her they need to stop them otherwise they will be too closed to the village Ru realized she has no choice but to let them go but not before she warned Izuna not to get ahead of himself and to always be careful then she went to Madara and told him that if he ever in a situation where he needs some help then all he has to do is grab the necklace she has given him and called out her name…

A while back she wanted to do something special for them so she given the brothers a special kind of gift it's a pendants _(picture Hitomi pendant from escaflowne yeah like that but instead of pink it's the color of aurora)_ the necklace is special because inside of the pendant is her mana so that way she know where they are at and they are always protected the pendant has a magic barrier but because she is not strong enough yet she has to keep charging the pendant with more of her mana whenever she get the chance.

Anyway Madara promised her that he will do what she is asked if he ever need to do so before he and Izuna left they both hugged her a goodbye and to take care of the village while they are away she promised she will when they left she continued to stay at her same spot until she couldn't see them anymore then she went back inside the village continue to do what needed to be done

As days passed by Ru keep sending messages to both of the uchihas brothers she used her magic to be sent to them and whenever they want to sent something back they just held the pendant and tell her she even sent them food so she knows they are well taken care off Izuna always tease her about it saying how much she is like a mother hen too bad he doesn't know how right he is because she is a mother and she can't help herself it has become a habit for her so anyway the day passed by until finally it happened the day the event is about to be unravel...

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

 **Madara POV:**

The battle is intense as it is always...I am clashing my sword with Hashirama I am looking at him with so much anger and resentment _(How did it come down to this?!_ ***oh you know how*** _Shut up!)_ Over the years my inner voice hasn't gotten any better only worse and unfortunately I have gotten myself used to it by now but that's not what's important right now what is important is the battle between the senjus and the uchihas

Over the years Hashirama and I have kept battling to one another, we both have lost so many fine shinobi warriors fighting for our cause...and yet over the passed 3 years, Ru kept asking me and my brother for what reason we are doing this and we always answer to her the the same thing for the land, for honor, for peace but eventually even I am starting to questioning myself _(Why are we doing this?! Why do we hate them?!)_

No one truly knows all we know is that the senjus and the uchihas have hated each other for many generations we don't know why, how, or even when it started...it just does...she even asked us what is the purpose for all this and even I can't answer her that because honestly I don't know anymore if someone else have asked me I would answer without hesitation but now I can't even say.

Hashirama keep battling me with so much force while I do the same it's seem we are at par and while I am distracted by him...suddenly I hear my brother cries...I stop dead in my track...dread begin to consume me _(No no no! I cannot lose my brother! I will not!)_

I push Hashirama away from me and immediately left him there because I need to be where my brother is at he needed me more once I was there I see him on the floor cover in blood I immediately went by his side I notice his wound that he received from Tobirama and they were very deep and if have to be honest with myself then I knew right then and there that my little brother will not make it even if I am able to bring him to the compound he will be close to death door because he is losing so much blood…

I notice that Hashirama is also here now telling Tobirama to stop then he look towards me begging me to do the peace treaty with him but my brother tells me not to do it and then suddenly he went limp in my arms

"No no no! Izuna! Come on brother! Wake up! Stay with me!" I decided to put him on the ground I didn't care if the senju brothers are here my brother is dying and there is nothing I can do about it...I am losing the last thing that matter to me but then suddenly I hear Ru voice inside my head

 _("Promises me Madara…promised me that if anything happened out there...you will grab the pendant and called out my name...when you do that I will appear...I have been practicing my teleportation magic...so I can returned you all back home immediately...so please promised me you will put that pride of your aside and called me out so I can help you k...please…" giving me that pleading look that she is displaying_

" _Alright...I promised" giving her my word)_

That right I promised her so without a second thought I grab the pendant I held it firmly in my hand and then I called out her name not caring if both of the senju brothers heard me or not my brother need help and I know only she can do it

"Ru...please...help me...I need you" praying with all my might that she heard me

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

 **Ru POV:**

It has been days now since Madara and Izuna have left the village and I can't help myself but to begin thinking about Izuna because I know he will be killed by Tobirama but the problem is when?! They never said what day or when it will happened only that it will but it's okay I have practice my magic for 3 years now and I have gotten myself even stronger now so for now all I can do is continue on what I am doing...I am just hanging out with Kagami Uchiha that right folk! Kagami as in Shisui father! _(Epppp)_

I met him 3 years ago while I was helping the farmers with their gardens...I felt like I was being watched so I decided to investigate and what I found is a small cute little boy hiding out behind the bush so when I asked his name he told me it is Kagami Uchiha so as soon as I heard that name my inner fan started to squealing in my head because I couldn't believe I was meeting Shisui father and he look so much like him.

I asked him why he is following me and he told me he found my ability very interesting so he wanted to see more I couldn't help myself but to start hugging him telling him how cute he is so I told him he can follow me around so I can show him more and we'll ever since that day we became fast friend he consider me his big sister and it also turned out that he is Madara pupil, his parents die protecting both him and Izuna when an assassin invade the village so to show his gratitude and respect to his parents he decided to take Kagami in and become his pupil he personally trained him constantly which is fine and all but when I am there I make sure he has time to be a kid as well and we do all kind of trouble because it's fun I really love that kid he is just so adorable! I always wanted a cute little brother and now I do! Yay!

Anyway Kagami and I are at Madara mother garden because it is a beautiful day we just want to enjoyed this peaceful afternoon until suddenly my pendant start glowing and I can hear Madara calling out to me "Ru...please...help me...I need you" I can tell immediately that something is wrong and if I am right it's about Izuna I turn my head towards Kagami

"Kagami go tell Lady Tokie to get everything ready in the infirmary and if she asked why tell her that Madara is calling out to me and I am heading to him right now" he looked scared so I gave him a kiss on his forehead "I am counting on you, stay strong alright" he gave me his determination look then he start running to the hospital to do what I asked him to do

I then brought out my book and look for a spell once I found it...I then begin concentrating on my mana _(mana is the source for all magic)_ my arms spread wide my body begin to glow

"Fire magic: Phoenix Transformation" my whole body begin to glow and the flames begin to dance around me then it consumed me I transform my body into a Phoenix but with flames I then spread out my wings and begin to fly

 _(I got this idea from one of my favorite anime it's call Ancient Magus bride we're a girl name Chise transform herself into a fiery Phoenix I love that show and idea so much I wanted my oc to do the same check it out on YouTube and see how amazing it is also love the music too I am listening to it right now while I am writing my story that how awesome it is! Yay!)_

Being in the sky is so amazing I feel so free not only that it's so beautiful up here I decided I should do this more often I am heading towards Madara it's easy to find him since he is wearing the pendant it didn't took me so long once I was there I can already sense a lot of the uchihas are injured I am right above them my wings are spread far and wide and because of that I am blocking the sun I can already tell I gotten everyone attention but I didn't care I needed to find Madara and Izuna once I did I headed towards them

I am right above him he then stand up from where he stood and turn towards me and just kept staring at me and not just him but everyone as well he just kept staring until I hear him say my name in a gentle whisper "...Ru…." I then transform myself back to the way I am and since I am above him I then begin to fall right into his opening arms he then just kept staring at me even more

 _(Okay this is beginning to feel a little weird)_

"You called?!" Giving him my teasing smile I thought he was gonna say something back but instead he begin to hug me tight

"I'm glad you here...Ru" he start hugging me really tight as if I will suddenly disappear on him so then I hug him back "Always" even though I can't see his face I can tell he is happy that I am here

Once we were separated I look around and see a lot of people are staring at us both the senjus and uchihas I then look towards my right and see the senju brothers are also looking at us, Hashirama mouth is open completely wide and so are his eyes I then look towards Tobirama and notice even his mouth is open but not completely like his brother but his eyes there is something about his eyes I can tell that he is shock and surprised just as much as his brother but there is something else in his eyes that I couldn't describe but I knew it has something to do with me I just hope it isn't anything bad but one thing for sure this is the day where everything is gonna change…

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

 **Tobirama POV:**

I finally did it...I finally defeated Izuna Uchiha just as I was about to finish him off his brother Madara came to interfere but at the same time so has my brother Hashirama he told him that he cannot defeat him but instead of finishing them off while they are both down he decided to asked Madara to joined him to form a peace treaty from both clan

My brother is such a idiot sometime like they could ever form a treaty with us they hated us just as much as we hated them but it also look like Madara is considering it but of course Izuna had to interfere telling him not to do so but then he suddenly start coughing a lot of blood from his mouth even if both are able to escape now he isn't gonna make it that is pretty clear but instead of running he lay Izuna to the ground

 _(What the hell is he doing?! Why isn't he running or escaping?! Can't he see that his brother is dying or maybe that why...because he knows he is dying and decided to stay for his final hour)_

Madara then took out a necklace that look like a pendant hanging around his neck and put it near his lips, the pendant begin to glow his eyes are closed then he begin to speak

"Ru...please...help me...I need you" with so much emotions… _(Is he actually calling out for help?! And who is Ru?! What's going on?! Why is his pendant glowing so brightly)_

My brother and I just look at one another not sure what to make of this but then suddenly everything turn dark I look up towards the sky and see that something is coming towards us I grab my sword ready to strike whatever that thing is even my brother is getting ready but then suddenly it stop right on top of Madara he then stood up from where he stand and turn towards it I am not sure what I am looking at it but it look like a giant bird covers in flames I couldn't denied how beautiful and majestic it looked...

This gigantic bird just kept staring at Madara and he kept doing the same but then he said "...Ru…" _(What)_ the flames around the bird begin to dance around all over it body and then suddenly it transform into a woman I couldn't believe what I am seeing the way the flames and winds dance around her made her look so beautiful she then began to fall right into Madara arms but what surprised me the most is the way Madara is looking at her...he look like he is completely in love with her _(But how is that possible?! Madara couldn't possibly be in love with this woman)_

I then start analyzing her she has two different eye colors one of them is the color of emerald while the other eye is the color of topaz under the eye that has the color of emerald she has a beauty mark near it her hair is a straight shoulder length chestnut brown with what looks like gold designs on them _(highlights)_ in a loose ponytail she is wearing a dark purple haori with a uchiha symbol written on the back, underneath it look like she wearing tight white T-shirt that show her belly button it look her naval has a jewelry on it _(14g pronged square cz navel barbell from Hottopic)_ her shirt has some kind strange designed on them it look like a white dog with black ears carrying a single red rose _(snoopy)_ she is also wearing dark grey pants with black boot _(combat boots)_ on her neck it look like she is wearing to different necklaces one that look like it choking her _(a faux leather crescent moon choker)_ and a pendant that look like its identical to both Madara and Izuna her nail are polished in black and her lips are red as rose normally women's hold no interest in him but he couldn't denied how beautiful this one looked

He couldn't stop staring at her she is just so beautiful and mysterious at the same time, how is she able to transform her body to a gigantic firebird is beyond him not only that but he sense no chakra in her at all whatsoever so he doesn't understand how she is even alive when she turn toward him and his brother she start analyzing the both of us but I could tell she isn't happy to see me, she look angry and for some strange reason it brought a pain in my chest she then turn around toward Madara again giving him a beautiful smile

"Don't worry Madara" she then grab his hand "I promised you everything gonna be alright" continue on holding his hand and I don't know why but it's making me angry that he is touching her and then she let go suddenly her entire body start to glow and a book appear before her it flip through pages to pages then it stop she raise her arms up to the air me and my brother prepare ourselves in case it's a battle she then begin to speak loud and clear even her voice is soothing

"Light magic: orb of protection" suddenly every uchihas that are alive, dead, even injured are in some kind of orb even Izuna is in one she then speak again "Fire magic: Holy Fire of healing" now the orb is cover with white flames you can see the injured ones are starting to heal _(Amazing)_

She then looked put her hand on Izuna orb and start closing her eyes she then open them and look towards Madara "He is severely injured but thank goodness you call me right on time otherwise he wouldn't have made it my holy fired will make sure he is good as new but it will probably take at least a week to heal him because his injuries are deep and it will take while until he wake up but don't worry he is fine and he will recover k" giving him a reassuring smile she then turn her head towards me giving me a firm look

"Are you the one that did this to him" I don't know why but for some strange reason I am afraid to give her an answer she then start walking towards me, I just stood there once she is close range to me I begin to see that she is very short she doesn't even reach my shoulder I can even smell her scent it smell light sweet lavender with a bit of earthy to it I actually quite like her scent suddenly I feel a painful sting sensation on my left cheek I didn't even notice my head turn when I touch my cheek I can feel it throbbing now

 _(Did she just slap me?! Does she have any idea who I am better question is why did she slap me?!)_

"I am only gonna say this once...so pay attention...if you ever hurt Izuna like that ever again then I swear to who ever god you believe in I will not only castrate you but I will shove your hairy beads down your throat! Do I make myself clear snowflake!" Right up on my face I couldn't believe what I am hearing she actually had the nerves to not only slap me but to threatened me as well

Yet somehow instead of finding myself angry about it I find it very refreshing and the way she look at me I couldn't help myself but to think how cute she is suddenly my brother Hashirama started laughing very loud

"Hahahahaha! Never in my life have I ever witnessed a civilian with such a fiery spirit" giving her a friendly smile, she then turn to my brother

"Sup! Girly man!" I try to contain my laughter from what she called my brother

"Well I love to stay and chat some more but I have more important matter to attend too" she then lift both of her hands up in the air and all the orb that carries every uchihas are being sent to the sky and then she speak again

"Teleportation magic: relocate" then suddenly they were all gone the only one left is her and Madara, she then turn to Madara

"Ready to go" he just nodded at her and then "fired magic: Phoenix transformation" her whole body transform into that bird again and then Madara jump onto her back but instead setting himself on fired he just continued on sitting on her back and then they both soared to the sky

My brother and I didn't understand what just happened all we know is that something unexpected happened we start gathering our troop and prepared ourselves for camp but my mind hasn't stop thinking about that girl wondering if I'll ever see her again

Without anyone realizing it certain path has been created now what will happened with the senjus and uchihas wait till next time

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

 **Hey guys that the end of this chapter let me know what you think k laters**


End file.
